A not so friendly visit
by jesusfreekrockstar
Summary: Bella and the rest of the Cullen famliy cpme back to forks after about 60 years of absence, and drastic things start to happen, when they meet up with an old friend...
1. Chapter 1

**A not so friendly visit**

Chapter 1: welcome home

Bella's POV

The sun was shining as we pulled in to the long driveway. Nothing seemed to have changed drastically, except for the thickening of the moss and the size of the trees. It had been 40 years since we had lived in forks, and I was overwhelmed with the sense of home coming as we turned off the high way, in to the small town of forks.

The town had gone uphill ever since we last visited, at Charlie's funeral. He and Renee had died only a year apart, and Phil a few years after. It hadn't hurt to lose them as much as I thought it would. They had lived a long and full life and we had been separated for so long that I was used to the absence. Pulse it was hard to stay sad for to long when your surrounded by so much love.

And I was surrounded by love; every type of love.

Love from my best friend( and now sun-in-law. Though I never liked to think of him that way) and part time where wolf. Love from my family. Love from my daughter, Renesmee. And the strongest love of all, from my husband.

Edward.

I hated calling him merely my husband, because that didn't seem strong enough. Words like "soul mate" and "true love" didn't even to begin to cover it. We had so much more than what those words were made to cover.

I smiled, as I turned into the garage and parked the car. Edward wasn't more than a ½ a second behind me, and he was at my door in another ½ pulling it open. I easily could have opened the door before he got to me, but over time I gave up the effort. I knew that he would always take any possible chance to be gentlemen.

He pulled me into a kiss as soon as I was out of the car. He kissed me until Jacob and Renesmee drove in to the huge garage in their blue BMW convertible. Jacob loudly honked the horn, and rolled down the window to make an obnoxious hoot. I turned and glared at him, angry for the rude interruption. He and Renesmee both laughed; Renesmee soft tinkling bells and Jacob a deep bark coated with happiness. Edward chuckled to and detangled his fingers from my hair, taking only my hand.

Jacob stepped out of the car and walked to the other side of the car to get the door for Renesmee. As soon as she was out he mimicked Edward, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"You're such a Hypocrite" I mumbled.

Every one chuckled and he released her. We all walked towards the house, now decorated with fresh flowers, and all the chipped paint and rot dealt with. It looked like we never left. Alice and Esmee, who had left Alaska a week earlier than the rest of us, had done their job well.

We stepped up on to the porch, and I reached for the door, but Alice beat me there. She smiled at us and then asked "well what do you think?" in her high soprano voice. She then stepped aside and let us have the full view of the room.

Every thing was polished to the cleanest shine, and dusted to such thro extent, that even my vampire eyes couldn't find a speck of dirt or dust; the chandler sparkled, throwing shimmers of light around the room; the marble floors where waxed and re-sealed; the walls held neatly framed photos of the family and of the surrounding areas; the table across the room held a fresh vas of yellow roses, and directly above it was the Cullen crest, embedded into the marble, with a light shining from behind it, giving it an eerie glow.

I smiled at her, Renesmee gasped, and Jacob made a strange "gathag" sound. Edward was the only one who answered her question, though I think she enjoyed our reactions more than any answer we could have given her.

"It looks amazing Alice" he said. She smiled, turning her gaze from me to Edward. I dropped his hand, and walked towards her, pulling her in a tight hug. She hugged me back and then laughed "I missed you too, Bella". I laughed with her, than let her go to walk to Jacob and Renesmee, tugging them into a hug to.

" Oh it's been so long cense we where her together. It brings back so many memories." I whispered. Renesmee gave me a kiss on the cheek, and Jacob playfully ruffled my hair. Jasper entered from the kitchen doors than, most likely curious of the emotional atmosphere, and Esmee trailed in behind him. I turned towards her, and she was by my side in a second, patting my arm.

"Oh Esmee its beautiful. You and Alice did amazing. Thank you." I told her, and she squeezed my shoulders, in a side hug.

" Oh thank you honey. I must say this is my favorite house out of all of them. So much has happened here; More than any of the other houses of towns. This is the house where are life was completed. It makes me feel so happy." She was utterly glowing by the time she was finished, which was natural for her. No one could be happy like Esmee.

And she was right. _So_ much had happened here. In this very room , me and Edward had been married, and then gave birth to Renesmee, in Charslile's office only a few months later. Then turned from fragile human, to strong, beautiful vampire, in the very same night.

And big changes didn't just happen in the house, but In the whole town of forks. The town where all of our lives where altered by Edward meeting, and falling in love with, _me. _The same town where I fell madly in love with him too. The same town where Jacob became my best friend. The same town where the life time friendship between the Cullen's and the werewolves was established. The same town where my life as a normal, human, girl was replaced with a new one.

But it was also the town that I was chased from by a dangerous vampire, determined on my death. The same town where his crazed mate, Victoria, hunted me down and brought with her an army of new born vampires. The same town where the Volturie had tracked down my family, with the intent of killing us all for illegally creating Renesmee.

Yes, a lot of things had happened in this small town. But all of the stories had ended well. And I now had my happily ever after. And it was truly an ever after, because we did have forever. My era of happiness never had to end.

I blinked, and came back to the present. Only Edward had noticed my temporary trip through my memories. He had the same look on his face that he wore when he was dying to look inside my mind. A look mixed with confusion, awe, frustration, and amusement. I just took his hand and winked at him. I was glad for my special gift that saved our skins countless times, but Edward was still a bit bitter that my mind kept him out. Unless of course I wanted him in my head, than all I had to do was lift my shield, and my mind would be as vulnerable as any other mind.

We all split up and went to our rooms. Esmee had had to do some remodeling to make an extra room for Jacob and Renesmee. They now had a large suit on the ground level, with a small garden outside their French doors. Esmee had also re-done Edward and I's room, by taking the glass wall back an additional 10 ft. and giving us a balcony. Me and Edward where their now.

"Wow. It just seems like yesterday that we where hear. I didn't realize how much I missed it hear." I said to him, as we sat on the railing of the balcony, watching the sun set. The trees had cleared out in this particular part of the woods and that gave a great view of the river. The clouds had departed just in time for the sun set, and it gave me and Edward a slight glow, but not enough to make us sparkle. He squeezed my hand, and I leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my hair. I inhaled deeply, taking in his sent. His sent was my favorite smell in the whole world. Even after all the years I still couldn't place it though. Freshly cut grass? Roses? Pine forest? Sugar cookies? Nothing seemed to fit.

"I love you" he murmured into my hair. The way he said it always made me smile, like I was the most amazing creature in on the planet. I knew words couldn't describe my love for him, so I lifted my shield so he could feel how much I loved him." I love you more_" _I told him in my head. He tightened his arms around me, and kissed my hair again.

I left my shield open, thinking that my voice would shatter the moment. "It feels good to be home" I thought.

"Yes. Back to the place where my existence really began." He murmured, to quiet for anyone but a vampire to hear him. He must have thought that his voice ruined the moment as well, but in truth, it completed it. I felt him smile at my conclusion.

"Where both are existences began" I corrected him.

He chuckled. "Yes, I guess you're right about that. Though even after all these years, I still don't understand how you could fall in love with me."

I rolled my eyes. He had it totally backwards. He was the super hero, with amazing good looks, and I was the plane human girl who tripped over flat surfaces. He laughed loudly at my thoughts, probably remembering one of my more entertaining accidents, and released me, keeping only my hand. My shield snapped back into place, and I looked at him in confusion. Without an explanation, he jumped off the balcony, pulling me with him. For a human, the jump would most likely have broken both legs, but for us the jump was like taking a step off the stairs. I landed gracefully, and turned to him, bewildered. He merely winked, dropped my hand, and took off running into the sunset. It was obvious that he wanted me to fallow, but I hesitated for a faction of a second. What had gotten into him?

I knew that if I waited any longer, I wouldn't be able to catch him, so I bolted after him at top speed. I lifted my shield at the same moment, and asked him what he was up too. He only laughed and yelled over his shoulder "tag, your it!" I laughed too, mentally and out load. If he had officially lost it, I might as well go crazy with him. The trees flue by as I bumped up the speed.

Edward was not running as fast as he could have and I caught him as we entered a small meadow. I sprang as soon as he was in reach and tackled him to the ground. As we fell, he turned his body so that we would land facing each other. I fell on top of him, and laughed.

" Cought'ya. Your it." I chuckled.

He laughed with me for a second, than put both his hands on either side of my face. I didn't need the power of mind reading to tell what he wanted, or the power of seeing the future to see what was coming. I pressed my body against him, until our faces where only an inch apart. He covered the last inch himself, and pressed his lips gently to mine. I kissed him back passionately.

"I let you win" he murmured on my lips, and then he rolled so that he was on top of me, holding me flat on the round, and grabbed my shoulders.

"Pined" he said in a triumphant voice.

"since when are we at a reselling match?"I asked, amused.

"Well, this is a handy position" he kissed me again.

He kissed me until the last sliver of light had gone with the sun set, than was thoughtful.

" You know, this is the same place where I mustard the bravery to kiss you for the first time, and where I first confessed my utter obsession for you, _and _where you first saw me for what I am." He said, to my utter confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, bewildered.

" Look around love."He said.

I did.

I sat up in surprise. We were sitting in the same meadow where Edward had first taken me on our first day together; The meadow where my life changed. We could have been sitting in the exact same place that he told me he loved me, or where Lurant had tried to kill me, or where I stood when I first saw the werewolves, or where I finally agreed to marry Edward. I was temporarily out of it, as memories flooded through my mind. The meadow was just as beautiful as the first time I had been hear. The wild flowers where fully budded, and the grass was just as green.

I was surprised that I had not recognized it as soon as I was here. I now understood why Edward had let me catch him. The entire game of "tag" was just to lure me hear. I stood up and turned in a full circle to take in every angle. Edward stood up to and took my hand.

"wow" I breathed.

"its only beautiful as long as your hear." He murmerd.

I turns towards him, taking his other hand in mine, and kissed him sweetly. Then pulled away after a moment, and said "your still it" and bolted into the forest as fast as light. He laughed as he chased after me.


	2. Chapter 2

If you thought the first was kind of boring, than read the next chapter. Things really start to take off… I won't say any more now. Thanks for reading .WRITE REVIEWS!!!!

Chapter 2: first day of school.

Renesmee's P.O.V:

Jacob opened the passenger door for me and I gave him a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look. He knew how much I loved to drive, a trait I got from my dad. He sighed and walked over to the other side opening the driver's door and holding out his arm like a butler. I skipped over to his side, and kissed his cheek before sliding into the front seat gracefully. He dropped the keys into my hand before closing the door, than was in his seat a moment later. I revved the engine of my 36 BMW, and backed out of the garage. Dad was right behind me, with the others, who couldn't fit in my 2 passenger car.

I took Jacobs hand as I drove. He squeezed my hand but I didn't take my eyes of the road; at the speed I was going, an accident would not be good.

"Are you exited?" I asked him through my thoughts. He could only hear them when I was touching him in some way.

"Yea I guess. It is going to be nice having you mom and dad act like their younger than me for once." He chuckled, "you know your mom always did rub that in, even when she was human."

I chuckled too. Jacob would be starting school as a sophomore, along with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. I, on the other hand would be starting as a freshmen, with Alice, and my parents. I would pretend to be a 14 year old girl that just moved in with the Cullens as a foster child, who lived in New York prior to moving in with the Cullens. As soon as we got to school, the performance would start, and I would become Renesmee Carlie Neisse….. And I hated it.

I hated having to act all the time. I hated having to call mom Bella, and my dad Edward. I hated trying to be human. I hated acting like an immature 14 year old. I hated acting like I was just as normal, and just as human, as everyone else. I hated not being who I was…. But it was necessary.

"Nessie, you don't have to do this." Jacob said, and gave my hand another squeeze. I knew that he hated to see me unhappy, but this was a conversation that we had had many times, and my mind was still made up. He could see that. I decided that I needed both hands for driving, and pulled mine out of his.

"If everyone else can do it, so can I." I said, sharper than id intended.

"I don't care about everyone else. I care about_ you_." He said, in a seriously.

"Jacob… where not discussing this. I'm fine, you don't need to worry." I tried to sound like I was happy with my decision, but he wasn't fooled. "Really…" I added.

He didn't answer, but I could tell that he didn't believe me. I sighed, and took his hand again.

We were at the school now, and I pulled into a parking spot without a car on either side. Dad pulled into the left side space, just as I had planned. Jacob got the door for me, and every one piled out of the Volvo, and we all turned to face the stares we that we knew would be there.

Most of the people gaped at are cars, which where rather showy for forks, but some chose to stare at us. We where unnaturally beautiful to the humans, and they where usually caught off guard when we first came into view. I blushed, and Jacob laughed. His loud laugh brought all the stairs to him and the reaction was much different; people saw him as unusually huge, (which he was. It's a werewolf thing) and dangerous, and His dark tan skin clashed very noticeably with our pail white skin.

Dad took moms hand, probably reading the minds of every boy in the parking lot, and letting them down easy. Jacob did the same, seeing the stares directed at me. Jasper and Emmett fallowed suet, and we all made sure that it was obvious that none of us where available. We walked through the crowd and went our separate ways. Jacob kissed me on the cheek before he went to his home room.

"We'll get through this together. I promise." He whispered in to my ear.

"Don't worry about me. I love you." I whispered back.

"I love you more. I'll see you at lunch" he gave me a quick peck, to all the by standers amazement, and then was gone. Dad came and put his arm around my shoulder, and my mom patted my back. I turned to face them, giving them the best look I could manage. We walked together, until I arrived at my home room. My mom gave me a worried look as I entered the class.

Alice was already sitting at a desk in the back row, and had saved a seat for me on her left. I sat down, and she turned toward me in her seat.

"So what do you want to do tonight, to celebrate?" she asked, suddenly exited.

"Celebrate what?" I asked, puzzled.

"The new school year, silly." She said.

"Oh. I don't know, whatever you want to."

She frowned. She was obviously disappointed in my lack of enthusiasm. She didn't get the chance to make a suggestion, because the teacher entered then.

Mr. Green was a short, balding man, with a bow tie and thick glasses. He was probably only a few years younger than me. He waddled over to a large desk covered in papers, and grabbed a thick pamphlet. He then proceed to introduce me and Alice.

"Now class I would like you to give a warm welcome to our new students, Alice Cullen and Renesmee Nessie." He said, "Would you ladies like to introduce yourselves?"

Me and Alice looked at each other, and stood up.

" My name is Alice Cullen, and this is my foster sister Renesmee. We just moved here from Alaska." She said in a high soprano. Every ones jaws dropped to the ground. Their eyes went from me to her as fast as light.

We took our seats and Mr. Green gave the usual lecture on how to make us feel welcome. He alone seemed unfazed by our difference to the humans. The class dragged on as he then went to the lesson on World War 2. I already knew more than any human in the room, so I paid attention halfheartedly.

Finally the class was over, and I proceeded to my geometry class. Alice said good bye and went the opposite direction to her French class. Mom and Dad where their before me, and had saved me a seat just as Alice had. I Gave them a smile before I sat down, hoping to fool my mom; I knew dad would just read my thoughts and know how miserable I was.

He gave me a genuine look, playing along with my act. After we were introduced to the class, the class passed with the usual slowness.

By the time lunch finally came around, the rain was pouring steadily outside. I gathered my possessions, and walked to the cafeteria with mom and dad. Alice and jasper where by the doors waiting for us, and Emmett and Rose where walking towards them. I stood on my toes looking for any sign of Jacob, but there was none. Alice saw my expression and filled me in on his whereabouts.

"He's just in the bathroom." she said.

"Oh. Should we find a table?"I asked.

They all nodded. We walked towards an empty table in the far corner of the cafeteria. Dad pulled out the chair for me and mom, since Jacob still wasn't back.

"Aren't you hungry?" Dad asked, as he walked towards the lunch line.

" I'm going to wait for Jake." I told him, and he turned towards the lunch line without me. Whatever he did get, I knew he wouldn't eat it; me and Jake where the only ones who ate human food, though I usually prefer blood.

Dad was back before Jake finally came striding in. he walked towards us, with his eyes locked with mine, faster than normal. I felt dad go ridged in his seat a Jacob came closer, mom semed to notice too.

"What is it?" she asked, too fast and low for a human to hear.

Jacob was at my side before dad could answer.

"I caught a scent of vampire when I went out to the car to get my books. It's not a sent I recognized." He said never taking his worried eyes off me.

My mouth fell open. A vampire! Hear, in forks? Why? Where they friendly?

Emmett was up in a flash walking towards the door, my dad right behind him. Jacob sat next to me and took my hand as if trying to comfort me. Why would I need comforting? My mom looked as confused as I was. Our eyes met and I reached out to touch her hand.

"Why is ever one so freaked out?" I asked her mentally.

She shrugged and turned to Jacob.

"How recent was it?" she asked.

"Very." He answered in a worried voice.

Emit and my dad came in then, and where at our table in less than a second.

"Let's go." My dad said flatly.

"Why?!" I asked, bewildered.

He and Jacob met eyes and then both turned to me. Emmett was throwing away the untouched lunch tray, and my mom seemed just as confused as I did.

"I followed the sent into the forest and their he, or she, met up with someone we recognized." He said in a tight voice.

"Who?"

He hesitated, than Jacob finished for him, in a traumatized voice.

"Jane……."

I felt the blood drain from my face.

_Jane. _But that could only mean one thing.

I was rushed out of the cafeteria before I could let my mind get to carried away by the thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: just when things couldn't get any more unexpected

Bella's POV:

We sat side by side on the large couch, not wanting to make any space between us. Edward held my hand, sitting on my right side and Renesmee sat on my left side, with my arm around her shoulders, sandwiched in between me and Jacob. Carlisle stood by large glass was looking thoughtful and Esme sat on the bottom step of the stairs. Jasper and emit where in the kitchen, and Rosalie was pacing around the room looking concerned.

"Alright that's it. I'm going to go find her." I said, pulling myself up of the couch. Edward grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back down.

"No, Bella. It's too dangerous." He said, gain. I had wanted to fallow the trail ever since he had told me, but he refused to let me go. I had lost count of how many times I had tried to reason with him. He was so stubborn.

"Edward, I'm the only one that she can't affect. At least let me go with someone, so I can protect them. We need to go find her." I retorted.

He sighed. "Bella there's no hurry to go confront danger. She may mean no trouble."

I snorted. "Yeah, that's way in her character to be the goodie-two-shoes. Edward did you consider that she might have been coming as a favor to Aro? She may be running to tell him that where back even as we speak!"

I had him there and he knew it. Everyone was turned to us now, and Jasper and Emmett came in from the kitchen.

"I agree with Bella. We need to move fast." Jacob said unexpectedly. He hadn't spoken since we had left the school.

"Hear, hear!" bellowed emit, unfazed by the situation, and always ready for a fight.

Edward glared at him.

"Than it's settled, Jacob, you stay here with Renesmee, and Emit and I will go after her." I said logically.

"Not a chance!" Edward half yelled. I gave him an exasperated look.

"Edward…"

"I'm coming with you." He said in a final tone. I sighed in defeat.

We all stood up then, and got to work. Renesmee gave me a hug and then gave one to Edward, and Jacob did the same.

"I love you" I whispered to both of them, before letting them go. Then Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and I ran out the back door.

It was nearly dark outside now, so we went back to the school to start from the beginning of the trail. As we ran, we picked up lots of old scents of Jane and her unknown partner. Today was not her first visit.

But if she, or Aro, had wanted to find us so badly, why didn't they just ask Demetri to find us? It would have defiantly been easier than camping out here, for who knows how long. None of it made any sense.

When we arrived at the school, the sent had grown stronger. The unknown visitor had come back after we had left. We followed the freshest of the trails, and it led us deep into the woods, faraway from any civilization.

After about 70 miles of going know where, I lifted my shield.

"Do you think that they ran back to Italy?" I asked Edward.

"I don't think so. They probable would have swam their instead of taking this long detour." He answered.

"Than where do you think there are going?" I asked, but before he could answer, the trail broke in to two halves.

We stopped in our tracks.

"Which way?" I thought, and emit asked the same question out loud.

"Well the left seems to be going north, and that doesn't lead anywhere except the city, but the other seems to be leading back towards forks. So I say take the left." Edward responded.

We did as he suggested, but the trail never seemed to be leading anywhere. After a few minutes, I began to worry about where the other trail. The trail that seemed to be leading back towards the house……

Edward and I stopped, and emit and Jasper turned and gave us a confused look.

"It's a trap, and we fell right into it. They wanted us to split up with the others." I whispered, more to myself than to the others.

I turned and ran at full speed straight towards the house, as fast as I could.

The break in the trail was a decoy to keep us going the wrong direction, as the other went back to the house, now without 4 of the family's best fighters. They knew that me, jasper, emit and Edward, would not want to stay behind. Jane had it all figured out.

But why? Did she honestly think that she could take on 4 and a half vampires, and werewolf, without help. She was dangerous, but not that dangerous.

Unless she had yet another trick up her sleeve. Or maybe her mysterious partner's trail would have led back to the house, where they would have assisted her. They could have powers just as lethal as Jane, or worse. Maybe the rest of the Volturi where waiting to ambush as soon as the cost was clear.

The thought made me run faster.

As we got closer, the decoy trail did meet up with Jane's, just as I had predicted.

The house was in view, but it showed no signs of distress. Edward gave a low gasp beside me.

I didn't hesitate as I burst through the door. The scene that awaited me, was as unexpected as possible.

Carlisle was standing in a relaxed possession, calm as ever. Esme was looking thoughtful while staring out the window. Renesmee was leaning on the huge shoulders of a wolf Jacob, listening intently to a unfamiliar voice. Alice and Renesmee stood in front of the TV staring at a boy I had never scene, the boy in which the voice came from. And, strangest of all, holding his hand, and sitting cross legged on the couch, was none other than Jane.

I growled, and sank into a crouch. I felt Edwards hand on my shoulder, and every one turned towards us. Rose and Alice went to jasper and Emmett, who were also in a crouch. They put restraining arms around them as Edward did the same to me.

What was going on? Why was every one keeping _me _from attacking _Jane_? Why was Jane and this stranger sitting comfortably in our house, as I they just stopped in for a friendly visit?

I didn't straighten out of my crouch as Carlisle spoke.

"Bella it's not what you think! Jane and Dassin come in peace. Let them explain." Carlisle said calmly.

"Explain!"I spat through my teeth.

"Bella she is no longer with the Volturi!" it was Edward speaking this time.

"What!?" I said in surprise.

"Please let me explain" Jane pleaded.

I snarled at the sound of her voice, and she continued as if it was a polite gesture.

"Alec and I where hunting in Africa about a year ago, and we ran into a clan of vampires known as the Chacheta. They where usually a peaceful clan, but where fed up with our laws. They somehow managed to take us in as hostages. They killed Alec." She took a deep breath to study herself before she continued, "what they did should have been impossible, but they managed easily. Just like you, Bella, our talents had no affect on them. Well, most of them. They sent a message to Italy, and said they would not let me go unless they changed the laws. Aro refused. He sent no help, and didn't try to negotiate. He left me to die." She was strangely calm as she talked, but her eyes had an unfocused look to them, like she was lost in a day dream. For a brief second she looked just like Alice when she was having a vision.

"Well, it opened my eyes to Aro's real side. It made me realize that he only cared about me because of my talents. I finally saw what he and the others really where. Greedy, selfish, power hungry, killers! And I hated them for deceiving me and all the others who had fallen for their façade.

'The tribe had planned to kill me, but changed their minds, and gave me an agreement. If I promised to do everything in my power to help them take down the Volturi, than they would let me live as a member of their coven. Dassin is the leader. He made all of the others, and somehow gave most of them the power that he had-the power to shield their minds- just like you. Although three of the seven people in the clan did not inherit the trait as the rest did.

'We have now come here to ask you for your help in taking down the Volturi. We know that it would be impossible to take them down alone. As I'm sure you know, if they are not dealt with now, than they will eventually come for your family, and for ours. They have grown in numbers and in power, and it won't stop till someone gives up. I know that you never did give up, and that you want them gone just as much as anyone else." She took a deep breath. "I also realize that I am the last person who you would want to help. I won't deny that our past relationship was not a pleasant one, and for that I am truly sorry. I regret ever thing that I did when I was with them, and wish that I could somehow solve all the problems I caused. But now things are very different, and I won't hesitate to beg if you ask me to. I will do everything in my power to make what I have done in the past up too all of you. Just please consider helping us." She went silent as she finished her speech. Her expression was indescribable

I don't know how long I stood their speechless. Everyone seemed to be waiting for me to do something. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I turned to Edward whose expression was blank. Jane took advantage of our speechlessness and spoke in a small and ashamed voice.

"I understand that this is a lot to take in. I ask that you think over my offer, and contact me as soon as possible. Carlisle has our number. Thanks you all," she turned to leave, and Dassin followed, as hopeless expression on his face. When they were at the door, she turned and added, "Oh, and if their out of the picture, than that leaves an open spot to be filled as the new leaders. I can't think of any better leaders, than all of you." She turned and left Dassin right on her tail.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. They are realy helpfull. Sorry about all the past name errors. My computer is acting up, and every time itype one of the cullens names it changes itself. I think that the problem is solved, but it might turn up spelled wrong when I upload it. Bear with me. Well a

Chapter 4: Decisions

Edwards POV:

Bella straightens out of her crouch, looking shocked all over. She seems to be in a stupor as she walks over to the couch and slowly sits on it, right where Jane where just sat. She sits and stars at nothing, and I go to sit by her.

All the minds in the room are a jumbled mess. I wished that Bella would lift her shield so I could hear what she was thinking. Emmett's thoughts where the most decided. He of coarse had no doubts and wanted to take them up on they offer, as long as a fight was involved. Jacob was split between the hatred for Jane and the idea of fighting with her discussed him, but he also couldn't deny that if the Volturi where gone, than Renesmee would be safer; and that was his first priority. Renesmee was confused, and scared, but there was an edge to her thoughts that made me think that she was trying to hide something from me. Alice was trying to see the outcome of the fight, but of cores couldn't get anything but flashes, all changing again and again, because we were all so undecided. Jasper was looking at it from the military point of view, and thought we had the advantage; he wanted to go for it. Esme wanted to trust Jane, and go for whatever kept us all together .Carlisle did not want to fight, that was plane, but he couldn't overlook the advantages of getting it over with. He knew that we would have to end this eventually, and that it would be better to do it now while we have help. I had made up my mind.

Jacob's mind was suddenly very busy. Seth Clearwater had just shifted and was soon joined by his sister Leah. Seth had imprinted only a year after we left and he now had a family. Leah on the other hand had never imprinted, though she did get married to a member of the tribe after her brother. Her husband, Zach, had become a where wolf as soon as they started dating, and had joined Jacobs tribe, which had now doubled in size since Sam had given up his werewolf side. Jacob was now the Alpha of 7 wolves, and the number was growing.

Both Seth and Leah listened intently as Jacob Replayed the scene in his head. They didn't like the situation any more than the rest of us, but where willing to follow their Alpha no matter what he chose. Jacob asked them to pass the message along to the others while we talked it over as a family. He then got up and went in to the other room to phase back into his human self.

Bella still didn't move.

Jacob came back into the room wherein a pair of scuffed jeans. He went and stood by Renesmee, half in front of her, as if trying to protect her from the dangerous thoughts.

"Well?" Jacob asked, addressing no one in particular. We all turned to him. All except Bella.

"Well." Carlisle said in an exasperated voice.

"Oh _come_ _on_!" Emmett Bellowed, making us all jump at the unexpected explosion. Except Bella who acted as if he had said nothing; still frozen in a state of confusion.

We all turned to him. He continued in the same loud and exited voice.

"What are we waiting for?! This is the opportunity we have all been waiting for! A chance to take the Volturi _out!" _

"Emmett there is much to consider." Carlisle said, and Esme one nodded in agreement.

"How can we even know if she is telling the truth?" Jacob asked, and then turned to me.

I took a deep breath.

"She is telling the truth. And I think that we should take her offer."

At these words, Bella finial unfroze. She stared at me, as everyone else was, with a trustfully gaze.

"Yes!" Emmett punched the air, as if his favorite football team had just won the super bowl.

"Well I agree with both of them. I want to get the fight over with." Jacob said nobly.

"I'm in." Jasper said.

Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Alice, and Renesmee, where silent.

I knew that Carlisle wouldn't go for our plan, and that Esme would not want to divide the family into sides, but would go with whatever Carlisle decided. Alice would go for whatever had the best outcome, and Renesmee wouldn't want us fighting anyone. But I had no idea what Bella thought.

"I say no." Renesmee whispered.

"I agree with Neisse."Alice chimed, sounding unsure. We were still too undecided to plant a sure vision.

"I don't want any fighting." Carlisle's voice where solid and disappointed.

"It's not our job to deal with the Volturi. I say no." Esme backed Carlisle up.

This left only Bella. We all looked to her, waiting for her vote, but she was silent. She looked upon all of our faces, looking at me last. Her eyes where full of sadness, worry, fear, and questions. I hated having to put her on the spot like this, but there was nothing I could do about it now.

"Bella?" I murmur, when she says nothing. She takes a deep breath.

"I can't decide now. I need time to think things over. Give me one week, and I promise I will make a decision by then. Besides we need to hear more of Jane's story, and her plan before we make such an important decision." The way she said it, made it sound like the topic was no longer up for debate. Emmett gowned, and Renesmee sighed. Bella stands up, and pulls me along with her.

"Were going to get Jane," she explains, and jasper and Emmett follow, "I need some detail. This is going to be a long week."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Long days

Bella's POV:

I had Jane run in front of me and Dassin in front of Edward. Jasper and Emmett ran in front of Jane and Dassin. I hadn't told them why we wanted them to come back, but they seemed willing enough.

What am I suppose to do? What will happen if we fight? What will happen if we don't? Why did Jane need our help anyway, now that the Volturi where down two of their best defenders? What would we do if we won the battle? Why did Jane come to us of all the Vampires she knows? Why where we so disparity needed to take the Volturi down?

Questions, questions, questions!

And no answers!

So confused, and scared.

We arrive at the house, and Jasper led us into the dining room. Emmett began to sit down, but I stopped him.

"If you all don't mind, I would like to speak to Jane and Dassin alone." I tell everyone.

Emmett looks at me with a pouting expression, but I push him out of the room.

"Edward!" I grab his arm as he turns to leave. I can't have him leave me, I need his support.

He turns and sees the desperation in my eyes. He cups his hand on my cheek.

"You don't have to do this." He murmurs.

"I do need to. Don't worry about me." I added as his eyes filled with pain and doubt.

I turned to Jane and Dassin.

I hadn't had a good look at Dassin, and now that I did I was taken in.

He had short, sleek, black hair, combed to the side. He wore what looked like African clothes, but had pale white skin. He was tall and muscular, but not over done like Emmett or Jacob where, and his posture was very relaxed. His face was one that gave the impression that he smiled often, and his long lashes framed his eyes in a perfect way. He had dramatic features, and pointed cheek bones. His lips where a smooth pink color, offsetting his marble skin. But his eyes where what caught me by surprise… They where green!'

I took all of this in, in about a half a second, than took Edwards hand and went to sit at the head, of the long oval table. Dassin sat on the opposite end and Jane sat on his right.

"I must say, you all came to your decision much faster than we had expected." Dassin said, as soon as Edward had taken his seat. He had a accent that seemed to belong to some place in the north. Russia? Denmark? Alaska?

"Well I'm afraid that we haven't made a final decision just yet." I said.

"What seems to be the problem?" Dassin asked politely.

"Me actually; as it turns out I'm the deciding vote, and I would like to have some questions answered, if it's not too much to ask." My voice didn't have much confidence.

"Ask away."

I didn't know where to start. I took a deep breath.

"Well let's start with the basics. Why do you even need our help? I mean, if you have such a large coven, and the Volturi have now lost their two best defenders, being you and Alec, than you should be able to take them down easily right?" I tried to keep my voice calm, but it went higher than usual on the last few words.

"Well if you asked the same question a year ago, than I would have said we could take them down easily, but things have changed. They have grown in numbers and in talents. That's why they didn't bother to try and save Jane."

"Exactly how much have they grown?" I asked.

"They have 6 new members of the guard, all with powers to benefit them in a battle."

"Like what?"

"Candice has the power to push people away from her; Daniel can confuse, by making himself seem to multiply; Zethura can control her opponents for brief times; Jaclyn can blend with her surroundings, making herself practically invisible; and Zach can feel weaknesses, and strengths."

I take a deep breath. My skills and Edwards where the only ones that would help in a battle, and they had so many talents…

"That's only 6," I point out, "Who's the 7th."

He hesitates, and Edward gasps.

"That's impossible!" He half yells.

"What?!" I yell back.

No one answers, but Edward seemed to be thinking hard. Finally Jane speaks.

"Sacala can change into anyone she has ever met. She can look just like them, and sound just like them, but worst of all, she can mimic their powers. That makes her the most lethal of all." Jane says in a matter of fact voice.

I stop breathing.

That can't be possible.

If it is, than that gives her unlimited power.

Jane interrupts my thoughts of terror.

"Aro made her a month before I was captured. She is his new prized possession. That is why he did not come after me; she could become me, and Alec. That is the reason that we came to you, Bella. You are the only person that can protect us all from her danger." Her voice seemed to be far away.

So I was the one they wanted. Only me. As their secret weapon.

Edward growled under his breath.

"Of cores we would also want the rest of your cov-…Er….family, to join ranks with us as well. We would need all the help we could get." Dassin added as he sees the deadly look of disapproval on Edwards face.

I was still too stunned to answer. I went over all the pros and cons in my head.

If we didn't fight now, than we would have to fight later, and the odds won't be as even. Now that the Volturi where so unbelievable powerful, it wouldn't be long until they showed up in forks, ready to finally finish us off. We were a threat to them, and they could easily take us out of the picture. Our time was limited.

I look into Jane's pleading eyes, and fill myself up with so much determination, that the words coming out of my mouth required no thought.

I will protect my family.

"I'm in"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Battle plan

Renesmee's POV:

Everyone was Busy after the decision had been made to fight with Jane and Dassin. Jacob was either at the dining room table with Jasper and Dassin, planning for the battle, or at the reservation with the new pack members, training. Seth and Leah where happy to help him out with the new wolves, but even with the help, it was a time consuming job. Quill and Embry where also coming from Oregon, where the now lived, but wouldn't be here for a while. All of the other pack members still lived in La Push, and where eager to start training for the battle.

I, on the other hand, had nothing to do but sit around and worry.

I was doing just that, when Jacob ran through the door, three days after Jane had come.

"Neisse!" he sighed in relief, as he say me by the window. He bounded over, and kissed me sweetly. No one was paying any attention to us. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle, had gone out to hunt. Dassin, and Jane hadn't hunted since they arrived, and I still hadn't gotten a direct answer to why Dassin's eyes where green.

"What's got you so worked up?" I asked Jacob. He seemed distracted.

"Well as you can expect, the younger wolves are a bit to exited bout the fight for their own good, and they seem to be having trouble working with the rest of the family." He answered.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said in a soothing voice.

"Don't be. We have it under control. Besides they need to learn some restraint, we are goanna be here for a while. But that's not the worst of it; two brothers just got the fever a couple days ago, and the fazed for the first time today. That shouldn't be surprising with all the Vampires around."

"I don't get it. Why is that so bad? You have already had 3 new wolves in the last month. What makes them so different?" I asked.

"It's not bad, just different. They're not direct decedents, and their only part Quileute. Their mother had no Native American in her at all, and they also the only twins that have ever been in a tribe that we know of. I sewer they are exactly the same down to the last freckle! Its hell trying to tell them apart. Even as wolves they are no different." He gave an exasperated sigh.

I chuckled. "Well your job was pretty easy; I guess that fate just wanted to give you a bit of a challenge."

He pretended to glare, but pushed me up against the wall at the same time. There was no space between us, and he looked me in the eyes. He kissed me until I got dizzy, and then leaned his forehead on mine, as we both caught our breaths.

"I missed you today," He murmured.

"I missed you two," I breathed back. Emmett entered the room then and gave a low whistle.

"Bit early for all that fun, now isn't it?" He chuckled.

I glared at him, but he had turned away.

"Go get a room, you two." He laughed, and I sighed. Jacob let no space between us, and I didn't mind at all.

"What are the twins names anyway?" I asked him. He seemed to be pulled from a trance of staring at me as I spoke.

"Hm-oh, um, Taylor and Lautner Newton." He answered.

"Oh," The names didn't sound familiar.

"The worst part of it is that they are absolutely _thrilled _they never even suspected that things like Vampires and werewolves existed, and now that their one of them, they have taken to it like a dog chases cats; it's insane. It kind of reminds me of Bella. She was unnaturally cool when she found out that Edward and the family where a Vampires and even less freaked out when she found out that I am part dog! Her natural instincts where totally backwards. Most humans would have run from monsters, but she tries to kiss them." He laughed, and I laughed with him. My mom did have a rather bizarre story, but I couldn't relate with it much, because I had never lived in a world where Vampires and werewolves where just a myth, like every one once had. I was born into this world, and had experienced nothing else. To me, it was all familiar and normal.

Jacob and I were asleep before the others came home from their hunting trip, and we woke up to kayos. I jolted awake, hearing loud voices, arguing at the top of their lungs. The voices sounded like they were coming from Jasper and Edward, but I also could hear Dassin and mom in the mix too.

I jumped up from the bed, quickly followed by Jacob, who handed me my robe, which I slid on as fast as I could. Jacob was in front of me as we ran out the door towards the commotion. He angled his body, so that he was directly in front of me, shielding me from harm's way.

They fight seemed to be taking place in the dining room, and it involved more people than I had thought. Mom, dad, Emmett, Jasper, and Dassin where indeed in the row, but Carlisle, Esme, and rose where there. Seth Clearwater and Leah where also their silently, shaking from head to foot. Jacob shot Seth a confused look as if to ask what was going on, but Seth just turned to the two loudest voices.

Dassin seemed to be angry at dad about something, and dad seemed to be refusing something to him. Jane walked into the room, with a look of imbursement on her face.

"It's out of the question!" Dassin bellowed.

"This is not a battle for them; it's far too much of a risk!" Dad yelled back. I had rarely seen him this out of control. No one seemed to notice our Entrance.

"We have to have every one we can there that will be willing to come, Edward. Our chances are already to even with the Volturi. This will give us a high advantage. "Jasper added, trying in vain to calm the room down with his strange gift.

"We don't need to go to such extremes, we can win without them." Carlisle added in a calm tone.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?!" I hollered as load as I could, and still my voice was barely noticeable with the yelling from all the others.

Every one turned to me, and I gave them all a quizzical look. After a few moments of empty silence, my mom finally answered.

"Their is another tribe that has the same strange gift as the Quileute, and they want to join us in the battle." She explained.

I felt my jaw drop. Another tribe of where wolves? How could that be? How come we never knew about them before?

I could feel the disbelief roll of Jacob, as he turned to Seth for confirmation. Seth gave an exasperated nod, as if he couldn't believe it either.

I fumbled to try and find how to make my voice work.

"Who? What? When? How?" Was all I could manage.

"A tribe called the Asters. They Popped up in the packs minds earlier this morning, and where unsurprised to find us. They had apparently known that the Quileutes were also Wolves, and had been trying to contact us for a while. They work for the same goal, and have made peace with the whole family, but want to assist us in the fight. They are also asking for partnership with their pack in protecting the territories." Mom finished, and I again was confused.

"Wow. So what's the problem?" I asked.

"Edward seems to think that it we shouldn't bring the sisters into the fight, and that they should stay out of all of it. They all seem that it's just as much as their problem."

"Sisters?"

"Yep; they are all from the same parents, and have been changing since their first daughter was 14. They now have 7 daughters and one son, but he isn't a wolf yet, he is only 9." Seth piped up. Now that everyone voices where softer, he seemed to find the situation very entertaining and interesting.

"Wow," I breathed. I now understood why dad didn't like the situation. He was such a gentleman and he didn't want girls having to fight. I knew that the idea of mom fighting was already to much for him to handle.

Jacob had finally seemed to find his voice.

"This is unbelievable. I need to talk to them. Come on Seth, Leah, where going. Tell everyone else to phase into normal, I need to talk to them and the voices will only make it hard. Okay let's go." He bounded to the door. It was obvious that he was exited. Seth and Leah seemed relieved that he was taking this so well, and turned to follow him.

Jack stopped in his tracks and turned to kiss me before he left.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you."

He turned and practically bound away.

The fight was over.

For now.

We all turned and went our separate ways, and let things go back to normal. Or as normal as it can be around hear.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: New friends

Jacobs POV:

We fazed as soon as we hit the forest. It struck me than that I had no idea how to contact the new pack. I assumed that it would be like talking to Sam when we were both different alphas of different packs. I began trying to find a hold on something in my head to connect our minds, but I found nothing. I turned to Seth.

"Exactly how are we supposed to talk to them?" I asked him.

"I don't know how they will, but they said that they would contact us. Said that they would know when we had fazed. Freaky!" He let out a loud bark that was obviously a laugh, "This is just too weird. What next? Zombies?"

"Focus Seth," Leah snapped.

"What's your issue?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she said to quickly, but her thoughts betrayed her.

I laughed. She was jealous; very jealous. She had the insane idea that the new comers where joining the pack and would replace her. She didn't like them, and she felt betrayed that I had been so eager to meet them. I laughed again out load.

"Being a bit territorial now aren't we Leah? Just like a wolf, protective over your treasures. "Seth laughed with me.

"What's so funny?" a new voice chimed.

I had never heard the voice. It was very high and girly. The kind of voice that would fit a cheer leader, or a prom queen. Other voices soon joined the first voice.

"Oh did someone tell a joke?" Said a high and exited voice that seemed to come from a girl of about 12.

"This is hardly a time for jokes, don't you think Amanda?" Lower than the others, and sounding judgmental.

"Cool it Jackie," Said the oldest voice yet.

"Did I miss anything?" Piped as small voice that seemed to come from a girl about the size of Alice.

"No Amy, we haven't started yet," Another girly voice.

"Where is Candice?" asked the childish voice.

"I'm here," Lower, and more vibrato.

It took a while till the voices finally calmed down enough to make any sense. I decided it was time to make my move.

"Um-Hello," I tried, and it got all of their attention. They all fell silent untell the oldest voice answered.

"Hello! You must be Jacob Black. I'm Amanda, and these are my sisters, Jackie, Page, Candice, Ginny, Oregon, and Markeia," I saw her turn to each of them in turn as she said theyr names, "We are all so pleases to meet you acquaintance."

"It's my pleasure I'm sure. I only wish that it was under better circumstances." I tried to sound like I knew what I was doing. After all I was support to be this great and mighty Alpha from years ago.; Jacob Black who had won the battle of the new born army, and concord the Volturi once before.

"Yes, I wish that as well. But scene it does in fact have to be under the current troubles, we would be wise to get moving. I only assume that you have some questions for us." She said.

"Just a few," I said.

"Well, pleas, ask away. What can we tell you?" She asked.

"Well let's start with the basics: How long has your family been changing?"

"My mother was the first, and she was 15. I was the next, when I was 14. My mother was adopted though, so we have no record of her parents."

"How old are all of you now and when you changed?"

"I was 14, as I already said, and am now 20; Jackie was next at 13, and is now 17; Candice was 14, and is now 16; Page and Delilah are twins and both turned at 12, and are now 15; Ginny was 13 and is now 14; and lastly Oregon turned just a month ago and is 13." Amanda said. I hoped that Edward was listening so that he could fill every one in; with all the photographic memories, I wouldn't have to remember all the details that where flying at me, top speed.

"What tribe are you associated with?" I continued.

"We are not with any tribe at the time being. We live in Spokane, up by the border, and can only assume that we connect to your tribe."

"What do you do as wolves?"

"Well hunt Vampires of Corse," Jackie said in a rather astounded voice, making it seem that she thought that I was a total idiot.

"Jackie," Amanda warned, "it is never to be assumed." She seemed embarrassed at her sister's behavior. "As my sister said, we work to rid the area of Vampires, just as you do. It is not often that we are needed in service, but we are quick to help if the situation calls for us." She said, talking to me again.

"Good. I assume that my Betas have filled you in on our static with my family and wife?" I asked, nervous and protective.

"Yes of cores. And you have our full cooperation with any one whom you are associated. I must say that I find your little family quite intrusting." They were an edge of disbelief and amazement to her thoughts. The sound of our coexisting with the Cullen's, would seem unbelievable to an outsider.

"I think that covers all the basics. Now for the more pressing matters: How well have you been informed about the coming battle with the Volturi? And how much do you know about the Volturi themselves?"

"As for the second Question, we have learned much about the Volturi through a passing Vampire about 5 years ago. He made peace with us, promising not to fight or hunt, and, intern, in lightened us on the world of Vampires. After that we did as much research as possible, and got the base of things. And as for the battle: We are willing to give you all we can. We all plan on helping one way or another, and want to achieve the same goal. The battle is now just as much our biasness as it is yours. If the Volturi come to take out our kind, than I have little doubt that they will hesitate to rid the world of our pack as well. We will do whatever you command of us, with full cooperation." Her words sounded so sincere that it was impossible to doubt that they were true.

"Than it's settled; welcome to the anti-Volturi club." I smiled, and everyone laughed.

"When can we arrange to meet your family and pack? We would like to help the planning if that's alright." Amanda said.

"The sooner the better. Can you be here by 5:00 tomorrow?" I said excitedly.

"No prob. Would you like us to come to Forks of La Push?"

"Let's have you meet the pack in La Push first."

"Yes sir! Look forward to seeing you then." Amanda seemed just as excited as I was, " signing out!"

Than all the voices disappeared one by one.


	8. Chapter 8

Next chapters Hear!! After you read, please write a review, and tell me how I am doing, or give me some tips. Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 8: The meeting

Renesmee's POV:

Jacob came back later that evening after telling the pack in person (and I do mean person), what was going to be happening the following day. He was quite happy about the way things were turning out.

I didn't know what to think.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Hu?" I mumbled, as jack pulled me out of another daze of thought.

"What do you want for diner?" He repeated.

"Oh, I don't mind. But don't worry I can take care of it." I said still only half there. I got up from the kitchen table and headed for the fridge, but Jacobs's arms caught me around the waste before I could get far.

"Is something up? You seem distant tonight. What wrong?" He asked softly.

"It's nothing," I murmured.

"Renesmee," He sighed exasperatedly, "you can tell me, love. Please. I hate to see you like this."

"I'm fine. Really"'I added as he gave me a look of suspicion.

He let me pull away and walk to the fridge, but I could feel his eyes on me the entire time. He was always watching me of cores, but now I was hyper alert to it. I rummaged through the kitchen until I found all the supplies to spaghetti. I filled a pot with water and set it on the stove to boil. Jake came over and began to make the sauces. He seemed to be trying to act normal, but I could still feel the concern quiver off him. I tried to make conversation to keep my mind busy and his worry to a minimum.

"The school must think that we are all horrible students. First day of school and we leave before the day is half through, then become absent for a week straight. I would love to hear all the rumors going around right now. 'I hear that the mother is dying and wanted her children with her' "I tried to imitate a preppy girls voice, ", or 'I hear that they all got arrested in the parking lot for murder!'".

Jake laughed.

"Yeah; Remember in pacific city, when that police man showed up of a call from that freshmen, that Carlisle and Esme where using us as guinea pigs for their experiments, just because we were gone for a week.!" He laughed again, and I joined in with him.

"That was sure farfetched. What's next, abducted by aliens?" I snorted, "Not that we are anywhere close to normal. I guess it could seem that we where plastic surgery experiments made by the crazy Dr. Cullen."

We talked about care free stories while we made the dinner. And I made a salad to go with it, and popped some roles into the oven.

After our masterpiece was complete, we set the table up artistically. We were having fun.

After we had the diner ready and the table set like an Italian restaurant, we sat down to eat. Jacob pressed a button on the well and Italian music started to play, quiet and peaceful.

"Your seat madam," Jake said is a sorry attempt at an Italian accent, pulling out my chair for me.

"Why thank you sir," I chimed in a just as sorry attempt, as I took my seat.

He sat down opposite of me, and I started to dish out the food.

We ate, while reliving the past. After we where both done with our meals, Jake hoped up and ran to the freezer. He came back with a gallon of my favorite ice cream, rocky road, and an arm full of all the necessities for a Sunday.

We seceded in making a huge mess as we made the world's most extravagant Sundays on the planet. As I was eating, I was playing with my fork, still full of spaghetti, since we hadn't bother to clean up the diner before we started dessert, and I pulled it back with my fingers holding the tail end tightly. As I did this, my fingers slipped and the spoonful of spaghetti and sauce flu across the table hitting Jacob right in the face!

I erupted into laughter, as Jacob wiped the food of with his hand.

"Oh so you think that's funny do you?" He said and before I could react, he had grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes, and had thrown them, with perfect aim, right in my face.

The battle had begun.

I grabbed the pot of spaghetti, and he grabbed the potatoes. Food went flying. When the potatoes and spaghetti had run out, we went for whatever we could reach. I shot the sprinkles and he shot the cameral syrup; I threw ice cream and he threw the butter. We kept going until we collapsed on the ground laughing so hard that our eyes watered. We where both covered in various foods head to foot. I don't know how long we stat their laughing.

I felt light and care free.

When we had finally stopped laughing, he kissed me happily, food and all.

I didn't care about the coming horrors. I didn't care about anything except us. For one night I completely forgot my troubles, and went a little crazy.

It felt good.

We broke apart and started to laugh again. Not a care in the world. Well at least until tomorrow.

********

The sun was rising, and the breeze coming from the open window was refreshing and pleasant. I sat up and Jake looked up at me. He pulled himself up too and I leaned into his chest. He stroked my hair and kissed my face. I held him to me wishing I could keep him here with me in the care free world forever. But I couldn't.

"Come on, we have work to do." I told him mentally, not wanting my voice to interrupt the silence.

He nodded into my wet hair and I slid off the bed.

We got dressed, and went to the now clean kitchen for breakfast.

We went alone in the kitchen. Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle sat at the table, and Esme, mom, and dad leaned casually against the walls. They all said good morning cheerfully s we entered.

"Did you two have fun last night?" Alice asked, putting forth no effort to suppress her grin. We all laughed.

Jacob made us some omelets, and we sat down at the table with the others. No one did much talking, but we weren't tense, though jasper, I'm sure that was the only reason that I wasn't freaking. After I was done with my breakfast, I walked to the sink and started to clean the few remaining dishes, but there wasn't enough to last me long. Jacob sat watching me after I refused to let him help me. I had cleaned the kitchen spotless by the time he finally broke.

"Neisse, everything is goanna be fine. Don't worry." He came and took both my hands, keeping them from more work. "Nothing could possibly wrong. Trust me."

He lifted my chin, looking me straight in the eyes. I began to wish that jasper was still here. He and the others and left during my ravenous cleaning.

I leaned into his chest and wound my arms around his huge waste. He held me their tightly, kissing my hair.

"What time are they meeting you?" I asked into his shirt.

"In an hour," He answered.

"Oh," I suddenly felt extremely heavy. In one hour my world would change. But for the good or bad? "If everything checks out, do I get to meet them?"

"Most likely," He murmured.

I nodded.

He held me, and neither one of us spoke. I lifted my hand to his face caressing it.

"I love you," I wisped mentally.

"I love you more," he breathed pulling me tighter. "More than you can ever imagine."

I looked at his truthful eyes, and stretched up to kiss him.

"Hate to break up the fun Jake, but we need to head out" Seth's voice came from nowhere making me jump. Jacob chuckled at my reaction, and glowered at Seth.

"Go," I said with as much confidence as I could manage. He bent down and kissed me one last time.

"I love you. I'll be back soon," He turned to leave, topping and facing me, "Do me a favor and stay inside please." And with a reassuring smile, he and Seth turned and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Jacobs POV:

"Where is Leah" I asked Seth before we phased.

"She is already in La Push getting the pack ready," he told me.

"Oh, what's her rush? She could have waited for me," I complained. We had both phased before he answered.

"You know Leah. She doesn't like intruders, and she wants to make sure the pack behaves. She wants to make it look like we are the professionals here." He answered.

"Why is she so worried? This is good news that we now have more help," I chuckled. "I just feel bad for the pack. She is probably chewing them out."

"I heard that Jake! Why don't you two just shut up and get your furry butts over hear." Leah growled. The rest of the packs minds now came to my attention.

"You weren't to far off though. She does like to give rather aggressive pep talks." Taylor laughed.

"Shut up!" Leah snapped, and we all laughed, to her extreme annoyance.

Seth and I arrived in a large clearing, and the rest of the pack made a circle. Leah, though still irritated, came and stood by my right side and Seth on my left. We were in the same clearing that all the past battles had taken place.

"Alright. The girls will be here in about 5 minutes. Now I want all of you to be on your best behavior, and do your best to shut up your minds when they are talking. Make it look like we actually know what we are doing. If things get at all nasty, you are not to attack until I give the command. Let's just hope that things go as plan, and that there are no tricks. And I also don't want anyone asking questions but me. Am I clear?" I tried to sound more like an alpha than I usually did.

They all nodded, and I was surprised at the lack of the usual complaining. Maybe they saw that I was more of a leaded and boss than normal.

"Good," I said satisfied. Now all that was left to do was wait.

We didn't have to wait long. After a minuets silence, we could hear their running about 5 miles off.

"Coming in for al landing Chief Jacob," I could tell by the voice that Amanda was talking, "were would you like us to land?"

"Good to see you again Amanda. You and the girls can follow our sent to this open field," I showed her the field, "and we will talk from there. Here, this should help." I let out a howl, and the others did the same. A few moments later seven wolves emerged from the thick wall of trees.

They all had half smiles on her face, and walked in a cheerful, but serious stance. They walked towards us slowly in a pyramid formation, with who I assumed to be Amanda at the front, and stopped about 5 yards away from out line. I held myself up as tall as I could, and put on the best noble-wise-ancient-alpha look as I could. To all of our surprise, when they stopped, they bent their heads towards the ground, in a sort of bow. I did the only thing I could think to do, and bowed too. The rest of the pack followed too, seeing that I had. I didn't stay down for long, and I never took my eyes off of Amanda, in case of treachery, but they stayed down. I was feeling uncomfortable, and let out a low, and non- threatening, to let them know that they could stand. They did, and than opened up the wall, separation our packs minds. Now that I could see them, I had no trouble finding out how to talk to them. It was just like talking to Sam when he was a separate alpha, except that when Amanda and I connected, the rest of the pack connected too.

"Greetings!" I chided, "I hope that your trip hear was pleasant?"

"Yes, thank you. And I must say: you have a beautiful home." She looked around at the dunce trees as she finished.

"Thank you. But enough chit chat about the land. We have more important matters to discus, but let me first introduce mu pack." I turned to the others and gave them orders that the others could not hear (They only herd what I wanted them to hear, as if in a normal, human, conversation) they where to bow when I said their name, and to act respectful, noble and mature as possible. I was really starting to feel like I had to look good to them.

"This is my second-in-command, Leah, and her brother Seth also a Beta," They both bowed, and it seemed look Leah was trying just as hard to look impressive, "Quill, Embry, Paul, Taylor, Lautner, Robb, Jordan, Mitch, and Zack." All bowed as asked, and passed my tests on maturity.

"You have grown in numbers?"

"Yes. With all the changes around here, such as my family moving back and Jane coming, more go through the change." And that was true. Over the last 4 days, we had gained 5 new wolves. Most of the original pack had retired, such as jarred and Sam, even after the discovery that whoever you imprinted upon was not aging as long as you where still a wolf.

"I'm sure you must have your hands full then Jake?" She teased. I chuckled.

"Yeah I guess you could say that," I was glad that the stiffness of the gathering seemed to be lessening, "now about the coming events. I'm sorry that it needs to become so serious so quickly, but we don't have much time to spare."

"Of cores, I quite understand."

"Glad to hear it. Now then….Um, well, how many where you expecting to fight with us in the battle?" She looked a bit confused, but answered quickly.

"All of us," She answered politely.

"Oh. Well, good. The more the better." I said the words but thought the opposite. It was bad enough that they all where girls, but to let the younger ones fight. They were just children! This was not going to be a battle for women, and especially not for children! How would I make them feel different, when they seemed so decided?

"Well I wish I could give you all the details here, but I'm afraid to get the full feel of the situation, you will have to listen to my brother Jasper. This is his aria of expertise." I tried to regain the sure voice I had had before the surprise of the girls fighting, but still sounded a bit less put together. "Pardon me if I am sounding rude, but all precautions must be had. Can you're pack control themselves around Vampires?"

"We have had practice. My sisters are, and will be under control," She said in a sure voice.

"Alright then," I nodded to Seth, and he turned and let out to quick howls. That was the signal that they could come.

We didn't need to wait long. After only 2 short minuets, Carlisle emerged from the trees flanked on either side by Jasper, Edward, and Emmitt. Dassin followed a few feet behind them. They came and stood beside me, and I could tell that they did this on purpose, to show loyalty and trust to me as an equal; we where all trying to make it look as plain as we possibly could, that we where a team.

"May I introduce my brothers, and father in law," even after all the years, Edward looked the opposite of a father, and Carlisle far from looking like my grandfather, but in truth, they were old enough to be my great- great-to how-ever-many-'grate's'- grandfather. "Carlisle, the head of the family, my father in-law Edward, brothers Jasper and Emmitt, and our friend Dassin. They can explain the plan better than I can. Edward will translate." I was impressed at how calm all of them seemed at the fact that 5 vampires where so close, and that they where suppose to be working with, and under, them. None of them even waved a tail, and seemed perfectly at ease, as if just listening to an old friend telling a story.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I look forward to our new friendship." Carlisle began, "I do hope that we will have the chance to get to know one another at a coming time, but at the present time…" He let the thought trail off. "My son jasper can take it from here. Jasper?"

Jasper stepped forward and took a deep breath. He hated being in the spot light.

"As Jacob has told you, the Volturi have gone up in numbers and in talents. They now have skills we could never have dreamed of. The only hope is that we have some special ourselves. But I won't deny that the chances are pretty even. Our skills and theirs are pretty evenly matched."

"Amanda wants to know what their talents are," Edward translated Amanda's thoughts, and some of the younger wolves looked at him in awe of his talents.

"Ah well that is a very good question, though I wish the answer was different." He then listed the members of the Volturi and their skills, "As I'm sure you can see, the prospect is not good."

Amanda sighed deeply.

"But you have a plan?" She asked through Edward.

"Yes," jasper said confidently. Then he began to tell them what we were to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Late

Bella's POV:

I sat staring at the trees. It had been over an hour, and they still had not shown up.

Alice could not see any of them, leaving me helpless.

Renesmee stood next to me, holding my could hand in her hot one, stiffer than usual. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice sat on the couch 10 feet away, and Jane paced back and forth. I was surprised at how nervous she was; I had never seen her so stressed. Over the past week Jane and Dassin had shown quite a bit of companionship, and gave the impression that they felt strongly for the other, but only now did the true colors show. I would never have been able to imagine _Jane_ in _love. _

"It's been over an hour! Can't we just go and check?" Renesmee burst out hysterically. I gave her a companionate, but severe look, and she looked at the woods again.

"Renesmee, we promised. We are to stay here until we get -- I don't like it any more than you do." I snapped as she gave me a glare. "Don't you think I am dying to get out them just at much as you are? We are all in the same boat here! But we-you included- promised to stay safe. _And that is what we will do."_

She burst into tears, and crumpled to the floor.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry. Your r-right. I j-just can't take it." She sobbed.

I dropped to the ground next to her and pulled her close.

"Shhhh, shhhhhh," I soothed, "it's going to be fine."

Esme, Rosalie, and Alice where by us in a second, and we all sat their, pathetically, on the floor, holding each other close. Jane hesitated by the door, and decided after a moment to continue her pacing as if we weren't there.

"Why are they taking so long? They should have been back…"

She stopped mid sentence, and all became quite. We were all listening.

Footsteps were coming fast from the woods, towards the house. We all jumped up and flu out the door stopping half way to the forest wall.

Carlisle was the first to emerge fallow by jasper, emit, and –my still heart leapt- Edward. They all went to their wives sides. Esme thru her arms around Carlisle, Jasper and Alice took each other's hands and put their heads together and Renesmee and emit embraced. I put my hands on Edwards face and caressed it. No harm seemed to have come to any of them.

"Are you all right?" I asked him anixously.

"Perfectly fine," he promised, putting his hands on top of mine, holding them to his face.

"Where's Jacob?" Renesmee asked Edward in a panicked voice.

"He's right behind you," Edward answered, a shadow of a chuckle in his voice.

She wheeled so fast that her heels dug into the ground about a half a foot. Jacob was running out of the dense trees and onto the grassy plane. She rant to him at top speed and flung her arms around his neck, nearly causing him to fall over. He lifted her up, puling her legs around him like a small child, and he held her there as she cried on his shoulder.

"Shhh, baby, shhh. Its all right, its all right, why are you crying?" He asked in an agonized voice.

"Y-you where all so late. I th-th-thought something had gone wrong." She whimpered.

Jake pulled her tighter. "No, no, it all went fine. Better than fine actually. That's what took us so long. They brought up a lot of details we had over looked, and we took quite some time working them out." he pulled her close and gently patted her back.

She lifted her head off his shoulder and kissed him.

"I love you," he murmured.

"Never do that to me again," She whispered ferociously.

"I won't, I promise."

She gave a satisfied sigh, and Jacob set her down gently.

"So where are they any way?" I asked Edward.

"They are still in La push. Their goanna come over later and meet all you girls." He told me.

"Oh, really! That's great. Does that mean that they are under control?"

"Oh yeah. I was extremely impressed. They had no problems taking orders from, or working with, vampires. They even seemed to think of us as the superiors, mot that I wanted that, but it was pretty extraordinary." There was an obvious tone of shock and amazement in his voice, "The complete opposite of Jacob's tribe as a matter of fact."

Jacob, who had now walked over to where the rest of us where grouped, playfully punched Edward in the arm.

"Edwards right though, they where extremely corporative. Nothing like our tribe when we first met all of you." Jacob said sincerely.

"It was rather surprising; but in a good way." Carlisle said thoughtfully, and jasper nodded.

"Man I tell you, if I don't get a good fight soon, I think I'm goanna blow!" Emit groaned, and we all laughed.

"Well you will get your chance soon, don't worry," Jasper assured him, and gave him a pat on the back as if comforting a baby.

We gave out a care free laugh, knowing that this was just a temporary time of not having to worry about the coming battle.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Renesmee's POV:

We pulled into the long drive way, and I squeezed Jacobs's hand. I suddenly felt extremely nervous. Jake, who could hear my thoughts thought our touching hands, turned to look at me with a concerned expression.

"Don't worry Neisse, everything will turn out fine." He assured me.

I took a deep breath and tried to steady myself, but my thoughts gave me away. He squeezed my hand and gave me a smile. "I'll be with you," I promised.

"That's not what I'm worried about," I confessed out load, then explained mentally.

He laughed.  
"Neisse you are utterly absurd. How could they not like you?" He laughed sounding as if he had never heard such a crazy thought before in his life. "There is nothing not to like. Besides, even if they didn't like you," again he sounded like the idea was impossible, "what difference would it make; other than the fact that I would doubt their sanity, of course."

I gave him a week smile. It was easy for him to say this, but I knew that it would be different with the new girls, cause they weren't married to me (thank god for that) and they didn't imprint on me over 60 years ago. Jake, of course, herds all of my doubts and reached over to gently pull my face his direction so that I had no choice but to look him in the eyes.

"They will like you. Trust me." He whispered sweetly.

We were now parked in front of Sam and Emily's small cabin, and he got out to open the door for me. We walked onto the small porch and walked through the open door to the roomy kitchen, but found only Emily, now older, but still kind faced. She walked up and gave us both a hug.

"Oh Neisse," She had always preferred my nickname, much like the rest of Jacobs pack, " It has been far too long since you came to visit us. Jake never seems complete when he comes over to see Sam unless he has you." She gave us fond looks.

"I have missed you too. I wish we could have gotten together before all the- well you know- happened." I said kindly.

"Yes, Yes, but the lest we can do is make best of the time we now have together." She commented wisely.

"Yes," I agreed, "where are the others?"

"Oh they left as soon as the other boys showed up. Everyone is giving them a tour of the town and beach. They should be back soon. Remarkable that there is another pack just like ours. And the girls are so sweet too. Oh I'm sure you will love them." Emily's opinion soothed me far more than Jacobs did, "Why don't you both sit down and I will get you something to drink, and we can talk while we wate for the others."

We all sat around the small, round, kitchen table drinking pink lemonade and talked about everything from the coming battle, to the trivial things of how her 5 children where all doing.

"Tommy just had his 10th birthday a week ago, and john is currently studding at the community college. He and his girlfriend Vanessa are getting pretty serious and I expect an engagement any time now. But I'm sure you already know all about this, him being a werewolf. Jessica is working at the local grocery store while she works up enough money for a car, end is ecstatic about her senior year. Molly is now in 5th grade. And lastly Julia is in her freshman year of high school. Over all, all is well." She told us, while we sipped our lemonade.

"I can't wait to see them all again. It's been so long. Did Tommy get the present we sent him?" Jacob asked.

"Oh yes, and he loved it. That was so sweet. We can hardly pry it away from him. I just feel bad for the squires he is practicing on." She chuckled. I made a mental note to write a note on how to use his gift properly if I ever sent him a b-b-gun again.

I heard the distant sound of car tiers turning off the road onto soft gravle, and turned my head in the direction of the door.

"What is it?" They both asked at the same time, but Jacob soon realized what I heard, though I had the strongest of the senses between the three of us.

"Ah it looks like they have returned!" Jacob jumped up from his seat and burst out the door. Me and Emily fallowed after him and emerged as a truck loaded to the brim with people pulled up. Edward, Jasper, Emmitt, Carlisle, and Dassin where standing by the truck and I knew by their winded hair that they had run here from where ever they had been. Jacob ran up to them and gave Edward a knuckle punch and then turned to the loaded truck.

"Glad to see you all without all the hair,' He joked, and everyone laughed, "Emily had prepared lunch, and the girls should be arriving soon, but I don't think it will be a problem to start without them." Everyone then began to start jumping out.

The boys I knew, because they were all members of the pack. They where all big, muscular, and had dark hair and red skin, with smiling faces. It was impossible to Taylor and Lautner apart from each other, but the others had a different look each under the similarities.

The girls that where no leaping out of the truck bed I had never me, though I knew exactly who they were.

The first to land was a tall girl who looked to be about 20. She had brought green eyes framed with ling dark lashes, arched eyebrows, and full lips. There was no doubt that she was beautiful. The next girl was younger looking, probable somewhere in her late teens, but was also beautiful, but with more pointed features. She was shorter, and not quite as full as her older sister, lankier. The next girl seemed to be about 11 and had a pixy look to her. She seemed to be about 2 sizes smaller than Alice. Following her was a medium built girl who had a pointed chin and dark black eyes, and seemed to be grumpy. The next had on a bright blue t-shirt and had a huge smile on as if she had nothing better that she would want to do then be here. She was quite the opposite of the last girl, with a present appeal and round features. 2 other girls landed on the hard ground and I had to do a double take. They were both identical, with pleasant features, a slim figure, and bright smiles.

They all looked different from each other, and yet totally unique at the same time. Odd. They all had the same hair do: shoulder length crow black hair with one red highlight down the front of their bangs.

They all stopped in their tracks as they one by one realized that I was there. No one said anything for a moment until Jack realized what was going on and piped up.

"Oh, girls this is my wife Renesmee," He said proudly and lovingly. The tallest girl spoke first.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Renesmee. I'm Amanda and these are my sisters. Jacob has told us a lot about you. I'm sure we will all become great friends." Ah so this was Amanda. Well I wasn't surprised. She did look like the oldest. I was relieved that she seemed to want to be friends. And by the way it looked the others would side with whatever she thought. They all looked at her like she was the true leader, and they were just waiting for a command.

"I'm sure we will," was all I could manage. She smiled reassuringly.

"Let me introduce my sisters," She turned to them and they lined up side-by-side in what seemed to be a well rehearsed task.

"I'm Jackie," Said the first girl, and she held out her hand. I took it and smiled as the next girl introduced herself.

"Candice," said the girl who seemed to be in a bad mood. She too held out her hand, but seemed to be doing it grudgingly.

"Page" the third girl, "Delilah" said her twin politely.

"I'm Ginny, pleasure to meet you,"

"I'm Oregon" Said the last girl, who I had thought looked about 11. I found it hard to believe that she was in fact 13. She was so young looking.

I smiled at all of them, and then turned to Jacob, who took my hand and led them all towards the house.

There was not enough room in the house for so many people, so the boys made themselves useful and set up tables in the back yard. I helped Emily bring out all the food and set the tables, then we all sat down to enjoy the chicken, salad, fruit, and mashed potatoes. Dassin, Jasper, Carlisle, and dad left mid meal to go escort Alice, Esme, and mom, and Jane to the little party from their hunting trip. I had chosen not to go knowing that I would be to full to eat lunch if I had blood to go with the food. I usually preferred to have human food with Jacob, but enjoyed the fun of hunting as a chance to use my natural instincts.

They arrived as we were all picking up the dishes, and the girls preformed the same show of introduction that they had done for me.

We all sat around and got to know each other the rest of the afternoon until the sun began to set, and the clouds began to roll back over the sky.

"My, my, is it that late already?" Amanda commented at eight o'clock. She looked at her sisters ho all seemed to be growing steadily drowsier. "I do believe that I should get them off to bed. It has been a long day."

"Where are you staying?" I realized now that I had not considered that they would be needing a place to stay, or how long they were going to be staying here in forks.

"In a meadow a few miles away from here," she admitted in an unconcerned voice. Esme's mothering instincts kicked in to high gear.

"No. No, no, no. I can't have you girls sleeping out in the middle of the forest at night in the rain!" She sounded appalled that they had even considered the idea.

"There is no need to worry yourself Esme. When we phase we are quite comfortable on the ground. And the rain and cold won't be a problem either."

"No," She said firmly, "I insist that you come and stay with us at our house. Heaven know that we have enough space, and I would have a lighter conscience knowing that you girls where in warm beds. Now don't you try and talk me out of it," She added seeing that Amanda was about to object again, "its settled."

Amanda gave a defeated smile and sighed,

"Is there any point in trying to change your mind?" She asked.

"None at all," We all laughed, and Amanda sighed in defeat,

"Well sisters," She addressed the dozing girls, "it appears that we will be spending the night with Vampires."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Cullen's house

Amanda's POV:

The truck pulled to a stop in front of the moonlit mansion.

The white house was timeless and beautiful. The style told me that it was at least 250 years old, but it had been recreated in such a way that it seemed to bring all who saw it back through time, to its younger days, instead of coming to our time 300 years later.

We all stumbled out of the truck bed onto the soft grass. The stench was not as bad as I would have expected, but I assumed that was because w where still outside with a cool breeze.

Neisse gracefully stepped out of her Porsche and I was one again overwhelmed by her beauty.

She had shimmering bronze curls that seemed to flow as if there was a breeze on her even in the still air. Her creamy skin, glowing in the moonlight, setting the undertone with roses; her features where perfectly a lined proportioned; her eyes where a deep chocolate brown, and framed with thick lashes; her lips where full and round, covering her bright, perfectly straight, teeth; she was graceful even in stillness and her figure was that of a Barbie doll, with the long legs, ruined hips, and small waste; she had a heart shaped face, and dimples on her cheeks. She couldn't be real.

I stared in aw for a few seconds before I got control of myself. I turned to see that I was not the only person who was having trouble staying focused. The twins where gaping with their mouths open, and Jackie was staring with her eyes popping, but the others where to tire to process anything. Jake had also been caught off guard and was staring at her with a powerful expression that I couldn't explain. Love? No that didn't even begin to cover the look he was giving her.

When Esme walked through the front door, bathing the yard with light, we all seemed to snap out of our daze.

"Come in girls," Esme invited, and we all traipsed up the steps through the door.

The inside was much different that the outside. We walked into a huge room with a high sealing. On one side was a grand marble staircase, and on the other was a huge glass window that went all the way up to the ceiling. The walls where bright and welcoming, and on the table was a vase of fresh roses. A couch, love seat, and large T.V. sat in the next room through a wide arch.

I would not ever have believed this was the home of 9 vampires if it was not for the stench. It hit my face like a mud pie, and I had to work hard to hide the gag that was threatening to come. The others were not so successful in their control. Oregon, who had been half asleep up until now, moaned loudly and clapped her hand over her nose, and page coughed loudly while Jackie wrinkled her nose. Esme frowned in a concerned sort of way.

"I am sorry about the smell. Your sheets have been freshly laundered and I tried to touch them as little as possible. I left all the windows open hoping to get some of the smell out." her frown deepend.

"Don't worry Esme, I'm sure that we will be fine. Its not as bad as you think. Thank you so much for letting us stay." I tried to make my face look pleased and not discussed.

"It's the least I can do dear. Tomorrow we will find you better sleeping arrangements." She said kindly. "Now I'm sure you are all tired, so I will show you to your rooms. This way," She turned to the marble staircase and we all fallowed breathing through our mouths.

She took us to a long hall way with brightly lit paintings one each wall. She opend the first door we came to and then looked at Oregon and ginny.

"You girls can sleep in here. Your sisters will just be down the hall, and the bathroom is right here," she pointed at the door opposite the bedroom, "I left some of Neisse's PJs on the bed, feel free to use them."

The two girls looked at me with panicked eyes. I knew that the thought of sleeping alone in a unfamiliar, room with Vampires wandering around the house, was not something they would have done willingly. I gave them a reassuring glance and nodded.

"I'll be right down the hall." I reminded them. They turned, though reluctantly, to the door frame and walked in, looking back over their shoulders at me. Esme turned to us and signeld with her hands to fallow her along.

We were then divided into different rooms, each containing one huge bed. I was the last to get a room and I was the only one who had it all to my self. My room had bright gold walls and a glass wall on the north side facing the river. The entire north side of the house must be made of glass. In the middle of the room was a king sized bed with gold covers.

I walked over to the window and tried to make it look as if I was looking at the view, and not gulping down fresh air. Esme stood in by the bad and watched me, and I wondered why she didn't leave.

"Amanda?"She murmured, and I turned around.

"Yes Esme?"

She took a deep breath. "Thank you. I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am to you all. For putting yourself at risk to protect my family. I have never known anyone to be so selfless." She finished.

Her eyes where so sincere that I couldn't answer at first. After a moment I managed to find my voice again.

"Don't mention it," I croaked. Her eyes blazed with emotions, and she looked as if she would be crying if she could.

"Thank you," She whispered again, "sleep well." She turned and walked silently out of the room.

I sighed, and turned to the bed, after opening the window as wide as it could go. The breeze made the smell bearable, but it was still unpleasant to breathe. There was a pile of cloth on the foot of the bed, and I realized that it was a night gown. I grabbed it and held it at arm's length, trying to see if it smelled as horrible as everything else. It didn't smell horrible, only holding a trace of the vampire stench, but that was over powered by the strong smell of bleach. I was sure that Esme had done her best to clean the smell out.

I slid my clothes off and pulled the night gown on. It fit surprisingly well. I scooped my clothes from off the floor and held them to my face inhaling the familiar sent. I walked over to the bed side and pulled the covers back. They had the same Bleached sent as the night gown, but seemed bearable. I crawled under the soft sheets and lay my head on the fluffy pillows. I suddenly realized how tired I really was. With my shirt pressed tightly over my nose, I slowly drifted to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Bella's POV:

The girls all started to wake around 9 o'clock, but didn't come down stairs. Renesmee was in the kitchen making breakfast, and the smell of pancakes, eggs, and sausage soon filed the house. I knew it was only a matter of time before their empty stomachs would talk them into braving the Vampires and coming down stairs. I could already hear some of the girls murmuring that the food smelt good, though it was hard to tell with the stronger stink coating the air. They all seemed to be waiting for something before they left their rooms, and after I asked Edward, he told me they wanted to wait for Amanda's guidance.

"Should I go gat them?" I asked Jake, who was sitting on the couch watching a foot ball game with Emmett.

"I don't know, maybe." He said indifferently.

I considered it for a moment then decided that I might as well try to act friendly, hoping to gain their friendship.

I pranced up the stairs and stopped in front of the first door. I could hear Oregon and Ginny murmuring inside, but didn't hesitate to eavesdrop. I taped on the door and the murmuring immediately ceased. I cracked the door and murmured in the most non-threatening voice I could manage, "Can I come in?"

"Sh-shure," Ginny stuttered, and Oregon gulped.

I opened the door and saw the two sitting on the edge of the bed with wide eyes. I walked slowly, in effort not to frighten them further.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked, and they both nodded vigorously.

"Good!" I chimed, "Are you ready for breakfast? Pancakes and bacon!"

They both looked at each other, and, as if in answer, Oregon's stomach growled aggressively. I laughed, and they both flinched.

"Well I guess that answers that question," I said in a much softer voice, sorry that I had startled them. They both hesitated, but slid off the bed. They had both slept in their clothes, whether to save time or to avoid the smell, I didn't know.

"Why don't you go and get your sisters. They are all up, "I added, thinking that they would be less frightening. They turned to obey, and I smiled.

They all came down about five minutes later, lead by Amanda.

"Good morning," Esme and I chided. "I hope you all slept well," She continued.

They all nodded except Amanda, who answered yes, politely.

"Good!" She said smiling, "Now how about some breakfast?"

She led them to the kitchen, but I didn't fallow at once.

"It reminds me of when Renesmee was that age." I commented, lost in memories.

"She still _is_ that age," Jacob reminded me and Edward laughed.

"Yeah I guess so," I mused.

"Come on; let's go get to know our guests." Edward said, pulling me from my revere. We walked into the now crowded kitchen, where 7 ravenous where wolves feasted. Renesmee had on an apron and was taking another plate of bacon over to the table. Esme watched happily.

"Looks good Neisse," Edward complemented. She raised one eye brow, giving him a critical look. "Ok I think it looks discussing," He corrected, "but I'm sure it tastes amazing. Besides my opinion doesn't exactly count."

Every one laughed, and Edward and I went to sit on the stools facing the table. We all talked and laughed while the girls enjoyed their breakfast. I enjoyed watching them trusting us more and more. When they had all eaten as much as their bodies could hold, they all turned and looked at us expectantly.

"So what's the day's agenda?" Candice asked. She seemed to have accepted us as friends much faster than the others. She was hard not to like. I turned to Edward who shrugged.

"You'll have to ask Jacob about that. He's playing 'Susie the cruise director'." We all laughed and I turned to the door.

"Hey Jake, get in here," I called in a voice not much higher than one I would use in a conversation with a person a few feet away.

He bounded through the door, looking all of us over, with a broad grin on his face.

"Yeah?"

"We were just wondering what you had planned for the girls today?" I informed him.

"Well we- being me and the pack- where planning to give you a tour of the Olympic peninsula. You know, get a feel of your surroundings."

"Sounds fun!" Jackie piped.

"Will you need us to come along?" I asked him.

"Only if you want to come," he answered.

"Thanks, but we have some plans," I said. He shrugged, and turned back to the table.

"We can leave as soon as you're all ready. I'm sure you want to clean your selves up." They all nodded, "Then let's plan on leaving in an hour,"

They all stood and walked towards the door.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked turning to Edward. He gave me a confused look.

"Where are we going?"

"Home,"

I turned an bolted out the back door, and I could hear his running foot steps behind me. He caught up to me in no time and turned giving me a puzzled look. I mealy laughed and ran faster.

"Follow me silly," I called over my shoulder. It seemed like no time at all that we arrived at the small clearing, with a small stone cottage sitting in the center.

The cottage was the same as I remembered it. Dark, friendly, and magical. The dark, rock wall where newly refurbished, as well as the roof, by Alice and Esme when they came ahead of time to clean up the messes that grew in our 60 years absence. The white, picked fence that wound around the entire house, and neat yard, was freshly painted and sealed. The rose bushes where trimmed and young, along with all the other various plants and flowers. The windows where clean and streak free, along with the cream lace currents that hung from the inside. 2 swans rustled their wings as that swam in the pond behind the house, by the large oak tree that seemed completely in place. The entire scene seemed to have always been there, from the beginning of time, like it was grown from the ground when the world was first created.

Edward held my hand as we stared at our long lost home. I lifted my shield, opening my mind, so I could share my revere with him. I could almost hear the smile that spread across his face, though I was looking the other way. I walked forward, towing Edward by the hand behind me. I stepped through the arched gate, and on to the stone walk way. Each rock shimmered like diamonds, enhancing the look of magic, and reminding me of my skin in the sunlight. I opened the thick wooden door as I reached it, and stepped onto the hard floor, stone just like the walls.

The entry room was the same as last time, with its columned ceiling, thick rug, cozy fire place, and furniture that harmonized perfectly. I took a deep breath and turned to Edward. We both smiled at each other as I shared my favorite memories of the cottage with him, through my now freely scene thoughts.

When I was finished, he smiled even wider and bent down to gently press his lips to mine.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Back to school

Renesmee's POV:

I woke early Monday morning, to fog and mist. I sighed, knowing that this weather was nothing that could cause us to stay indoors.

I sat up slowly, detangling Jacobs's arms that wound around waist, and stepped off the bed. I turned to look at him sleeping peacefully, his mouth open and his breathing slow, on the verge of quiet snoring. I stared at him for a moment, but then turned and strode the large bathroom.

I took my time showering, in no rush to be out the door. I took an equally slow time combing through my wet hair, before I pulled it up into a ponytail on top of my head. I didn't bother to spend time choosing my outfit, and simply pulled on a cream black sweater dress, that Alice had given me the previous month. With nothing left to do, I tiptoed out of the bedroom, doing my best not to wake Jake, though I could see that he was waking, and walked to the kitchen.

After I had eaten my bole of cereal, I checked the clock and saw that it was nearly seven o'clock. I jumped up and jogged back to our room to wake Jacob.

"Jake," I murmured gently, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "It's time to get up sleepy head," I gave him a slight shake, and he moaned dramatically.

"fivmrminust" He mumbled, turning over and starting to snore again.

"Jacob, come on u lazy mutt," I said, giving him a more pronounced shake, and raising my voice.

"imcomin, imcmin," He yond. I gave him another kiss on the forehead and turned to the closet, coming back with a clean pair of boxers, a shirt, and some genes. He was stretching when I returned, and his eyes were mostly open, so I smiled and gave him a "good boy" , before turning and walking out.

"Good morning sweetheart," Dad welcomed as I walked into the living room to find all the others, besides Carlisle, waiting.

"Morning daddy," I said, skipping over to him and giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek, then doing the same to mom.  
"Did you sleep well?" Rosalie asked kindly.

"Yes, though Jake may have been enjoying his sleep a little too well. I thought I might have to drag him to school!" They all laughed.

"Is he almost ready? We don't have all of eternity!" Emmitt teased, knowing very well that Jake could here all of us.

"Ha Ha," Jake said sarcastically, now entering the room, fully dressed and awake, " and last time I checked, we do have all of eternity."

We all laughed, and walked towards the door. Jake led me to his car and opened driver's door for me. I quickly jumped in, and started the engine. As soon as his door was closed, I hit the gas, and sped out of the garage. The others, who where all riding in the Volvo, where close behind. When we hit the pavement, we both went faster, knowing that no one would ever be on this road at seven in the morning. We raced side by side until we reached the town lines, then I surrendered with poor grace.

"I'll get you next time!" I thought, knowing dad was listening. I could practically here his smug laughter.

We pulled into parallel parking spaces, near the front of the school. Jake opened the door for me, but I hesitated. I knew that the stares, pointed whispers, and rumors where guaranteed to be worse after out dramatic exit the previous week, and that was not something I looked forward to. I hated school already and did not want to add on to my disliking with silly rumors.

"Sweet heart," Jacob murmured when I still didn't get out. I sighed, took his out stretched hand, pulling the hood of my raincoat over my head, and lifted myself out of the car.

Every one was, of course, staring in shocked disbelief. I dropped my gaze and stared at my shoes, letting Jake lead me across the parking lot and through the crowds. Though I never aloud myself to glance at the faces of the students in the crowd, I could feel all of their stairs, burning into the back of my head, as we passed by. None of the others seemed bothered by the wide eyes fallowing our every move.

I walked to class keeping my eyes determinedly locked with the passing floor tiles. When I reached the door to my first class however, Jake put his hand under my chin and lifted my face until our eyes met.

He didn't need to say anything; I could read it all in his eyes.

"I'll be fine,"

He reached up to touch his warm hand to my face, then turned to leave.

The day passed slowly. Class after class I sat silently, dazing off into space. Alice sat next to me in English class, but never looked away from the front of the room. I could tell by the look on her face that she was not in the same place as I was, but was watching the future closely. She had been much more serious about her job as watchmen since Jane and Dassin had managed to enter our territory without notice. Mom and dad where not so distracted though. We had silent conversations all through geometry, about whatever was on our mind, though we all did our best to keep the thought of the battle out of our minds.

When the class was over, we all rose gracefully and strolled to the cafeteria. Jake was waiting for me this time, and I happily took his hand as we walked into the spacious room. We all stood in line to get food, though me and Jake where the only ones that ate, then went to sit at the always empty table, in the far corner of the room. Lunch was by far the best part of the day, cause we all got to be somewhat ourselves. We joked and talked while me and Jake ate our pizza. But of course it had to end.

I rose and went to face the second half of the day for the first time. It would be the first day all over again. We where the last ones in the room, so I turned to give Jake a kiss before I went to Spanish. Then mom and I turned and walked together to the far building, while the others went to their classes. The Spanish teacher, a young woman with unnaturally blond hair, had never seen us before, but didn't disappoint in her reaction. Her eyes popped, and her breathing seemed to stop for a moment, before she collected herself and spoke.

"Oh…um…. U must be the Cullen's." She fumbled, flushing.

"I'm Bella Cullen, and this is Renesmee Neisse." Mom introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, and I look forward to having you in class. I'm Miss. Weatherfield. According to your records, you both are fluent in Spanish already?" She said it like a question, sounding doubtful, referencing a sheet of paper on the top of her cluttered desk.

"si," We both answered, and shock crossed her face.

"Well then in that case, you won't have any trouble in this class. Why don't you two have a seat over there." She said in Spanish, pointing to two desks in the far corner of the room.

"Gracias," we thanked her, and she nodded.

The class was just as easy and boring as the others. Miss. Weatherfield spoke mostly in English, and speaking slowly when she said simple phrases in Spanish. Some of the kids would sneak glances at us every few seconds, but looked away when they where caught by my ready gaze. By the end of the class, we had been given 2 pages of home work to complete by the next day. Social studies were fairly bearable, and passed quickly.

PE on the other hand was my favorite of all classes. I had it with Jake, Rosalie, and Jasper, and we would make to opposite teams evening out the chances of a real game. Unlike the others who worked to do well at the game, we all had to focuses on not being too good, fast, or strong. With Jasper and I on one team, and Emmett and Jake on the other, we managed to keep the volley ball from hitting the ground for ten minutes before jasper finally jumped up, hitting the ball down so fast they Emmett couldn't have even saved it if he really tried.

When school was over, I changed quickly and left for the front of the school. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmitt, and mom where already standing there, and I bounded up to them. Rosalie put her arm around my shoulder when I reached her side, and mom gave me a smile. Jake and dad drove up to us a moment later, and we all piled in to the cars.

We drove home slower than in the morning, but I was in no rush to get back. I sat holding Jakes hand as we drove through the winding roads. When we arrived at the house I jumped out and skipped to the door. Esme was standing in the entrée filling a vase with fresh flowers.

"Hello dears," She said as we all walked into the room, "how was your day?"

"Boring," we all answered together,then erupted into laughter.

"Well it's over now!" I announced, and then skipped off to the kitchen to get a snack and start my Spanish homework. Jake fallowed me whistling merrily to himself. I recognized the tune of the Jazz number and began to sing along, as I reached for the cookie jar. When I set the plate of cookies down and turned to the refrigerator for milk, he wound his armed around my waist and took my hand. We danced to my singing, and we where soon joined by Alice and Jasper who walked through the door. Jasper grabbed Alice, just as Jake had done to me, and they both began to dance and sing with me. Mom and dad came and joined the party moments later. When we reached the last note of the song, we all twirled once more then laughed.

"Well that was fun," Alice swirled again humming tunelessly to herself.

I turned back to my cookies and milk, a broad grin on my face. I took my snack to the table and pulled out the Spanish homework from my bag. It was overly easy, and I had it completed in fife minutes flat. Jake, on the other hand, was much slower. When I had finished, I started to help him. He had, of course, learned all of the schools materials before, but needed a bit longer to complete the assignments. After an additional 10 minutes though, he had also completed his work, and we both put the papers back into our bags.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked.

"How much time do we have before the girls get back?" the pack had run back to their home the day before to get some additional supplies, and where planning on returning sometime in the evening.

"They probably won't be getting back until around eight o'clock," he told me, "their coming by car."

"Well in that case, why don't we go down to La Push?" I suggested, "I haven't seen the kids in forever."

He smiled and nodded in agreement. I stood and walked to the door, grabbed my car keys off the counter.

"Where are you too going?" Esme asked as we passed.

"Where going to go visit Sam, Emily, and the kids,"

"Tell them I said hi." She smiled. "See you later."

"Can do,"

I walked out to the garage and slid into my porch. Jake did the same opposite of me. I turned the keys and we where off. It took only 10 minutes to arrive at the small cabin, going twice the legal speed limit. Emily came to greet us when the sound of the car doors slamming reached her. She gave both of us hugs, and then called to the others over her shoulder.

"Molly, Tom, Julia, we have guests."

One by one they all appeared in the door way, each face brightening at the sight of us. They all ran to us and half tackled us with their hugs.

"Aunt Neisse! Uncle Jack!"Tommy sang.

"I can't believe you here!" joined molly and Julia.

"You couldn't keep us away forever," I laughed.

"Come on inside," Emily invited, and we all fallowed her into the house.

We all sat down at the kitchen table and began to talk cheerfully.

We talked about school, friends, forks, La Push, and the kids' sport teams. Normal things. No vampire battles, no where wolf stories, and nothing about the coming horrors. We just talked about the trivial things going on.

"And my T-ball team just won our last game!" Tommy told us, sitting on jakes lap, with an exited expression.

"Wow, that's great!"

He beamed, and began to go into extreme detail about the game, when his mom cut him off.

"I'm afraid that you will have to save your story for later Tom," She told him, with an amused expression, "It's nearly dinner time. Your Father will be here with Pizza soon." She turned me and Jake, "Will you stay for dinner?"

Molly, Julia, and Tommy all erupted into begging.

"Yes stay,"

"Yes, Yes, Yes!"

"Pleeeeeeas"

I smiled but shook my head.

"Sorry guys, but we have to get home. Don't worry we will be back soon." I added as their expressions dropped.

Jake and I hugged them all in turn, and then turned to the car. The raid was falling steadily, and the sun seemed to be setting. We waved good bye as we ran to the car, then slammed the doors shut.

"Want to get some dinner?" Jake asked me.

I nodded, and he turned onto the high way, heading towards Seattle.

I didn't pay much attention. I had other thoughts on my mind, but kept both my hands folded on my lap, wanting to keep the thoughts to myself. Ever since I had started spending time with Emily's children, watching them grow and learn, I had gotten this strange, desperate desire, to have a child of my own, to love and care for. But I knew that the thought was foolish. Such a idea was impossible, and for that reason, I kept it to myself.

But as hard as I tried, I could not keep the dream out of my head.

I stared out the window at the sheeting rain, not seeing it. Only seeing the dream, painting a perfect picture in my head, again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Bella's POV:

Guests started to arrive the next day. We had sent out the distress call to all of our known contacts, mainly those who had stood by us in the previous battle.

The Denali clan was the first to arrive: Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, her new husband Chris, and Kate with her new husband Michal.

"Bella! How good to see you again, my friend! You look well." Carmen burst as I walked into the entree way to see who had arrived. I skipped to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Thanks you so much for coming. It's been too long,"

They all nodded in agreement.

"We haven't had a gathering since Kate's wedding, 15 years ago." Edward said, stepping into the room with Renesmee. We all exchanged hugs, and then merged into the living room.

"So what's the story this time?" Kate asked inquisitively.

"Yes do tell us. You didn't make it sound as if you where in any trouble over the phone." Tanya added, giving no effort to conceal her burning curiosity.

"We shall tell you," Carlisle told them, "but first you must promise your patents and trust. As the last time you came, with the exception of Chris and Michal, under stressful circumstances, what we tell you may be hard to understand. But I assure you that, if you here us out, you will not be disappointed."

"You have our word Carlisle," said Eleazar loyally, and all the others nodded.

"Thank you friends," Carlisle responded, then turned to the stairs. "Jane, Dassin," He called.

I could feel the change in the room as he spoke Jane's name. I heard Kate and Tanya sniff, now noticing the lingering sent that Jane's presence and made on the house. A low snarl escaped between Eleazar's lips as she came into view from the top of the stairs. Jane wore and apologetic, and repentant expression, but Dassin was tense and angled his body so that he was in front of her. Only Carmen seemed unfazed, and unsurprised, by the new company.

No one spoke as the two walked down the stairs and came to sit down next to Renesmee and Jake on the long sofa.

"I can see why this would be worthy of sending out a distress call, Carlisle, but I still don't see what you expect us to think of this treachery?" Tanya spat through gritted teeth.

"Tanya," Eleazar cautioned, "we promised to listen."

All eyes were now on Carlisle, most looking confused, and only Tanya's had a livid look in them.

"I'm afraid that I cannot tell the story," Carlisle explained, "for that you will have to listen to Jane."

A snarl ripped through Tanya, filling the whole room. Kate seemed equally as murderous, shaking with fury, but remained silent. I could understand how they felt, for the Jane had killed both their mother and sister.

"Please," murmured Jane, a tortured look on her face, "here me out."

There was silence, but the souls remained in place. Jane immediately took hold of the silence, and began to explain herself speedily.

It was the first day all over again, though I was now on the opposite side. Jane repeated the same story to the Denali's that she had told us, with complete silence from everyone else. When she had finished, the silence was not broken. The scowls that had previously on the faces of every member of the Denali, with the exception from Carmen, where now mixed with shock and disbelief. Finally the silence became too much for Renesmee.

"Well? Will you join us or not?" She burst, and Jake patted her arm calmingly.

No one answered at first, then Eleazar took the lead and made his choice.

"I of course cannot speak on the behalf of the rest of my family, but I, for one, will of course join you." He said diligently, and gave him a smile, which he returned.

"I will as well." Said Carmen, also smiling.

"Count us in as well," Michal and Chris together.

All eyes then turned to the sisters, who still sat frozen on the edge of the couch. Neither looked up, but I could feel Edward relax at my side, so I knew that there thoughts must have been encoreging.

"Not for you," Tanya murmured finally, looking Jane straight into the eyes with an expressionless face, "but for the Cullen's, and the Blacks."

Kate nodded, and Jane looked down at the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey readers! I know it's been way to long since I last wrote, but my computer broke down and I have to use friends. Thanks for all the support and reviews. Hope u like this next chapter. Plz write reviews!

Edwards POV:

The Egyptian coven came soon after the Denali, followed by the Irish, then the Europeans, and the Amazons. The nomads came in pairs between the covens. Everyone seemed to believe the story without any hesitation, and most welcomed Jane as a friend; others, such as Kate and Tanya, where very hostile towards her and her mate, avoiding contact, and never speaking to her directly. Both of the girls spent most of their time out of the house, and away from every one.

Beside the reason of why they were all gathering, it was a very happy reunion. It was not often, in the past 60 years, that they would see much of each other, especially all together as they were now. The only times where Tanya, and Kate's weddings, 20 years ago. Now they all laughed, and talked as good friends.

Spring had arrived, and we were out of school for their two week break. Carlisle had asked to take time off for a "Family Vacation" and the hospital happily let him. So with two weeks of no responsibilities, the battle was first priority.

Sunday evening, every one sat down in the open living room, and began discussing battle plans, with Jasper taking the lead.

"We have been discussing the possibilities for a few weeks now, and have began to establish a plan" he began, all eyes in the room on him.

"We first had to get by the basic questions: Where will the fight take place? And how can we get the upper advantage again? Obviously we could not plan the fight to take place in forks."

"And why is that?" Eleazar asked.

"Firstly, because we do not want to endanger the town in any way," – some of the nomads gave a snort, and rolled their eyes- "and secondly," jasper continued, as if no sound had been made, "If we wait for them to come to us, then we lose the element of surprise. They will be coming prepared for a battle, and that is not what we want.

'I propose that we set a trap! Something that could fool the Volturi into leaving their save little city, and hopefully separate them as well."

"And how are we to do that?" Maggie asked.

Jasper smiled a gleam in his eye that made him look slightly crazed.

"We use the one thing that they value against them. _Secrecy._" He explained.

No one in the room, other than Dassin, Emmitt, Carlisle, and I, who had all been told earlier of the plan, seemed to understand. Every ones thoughts were skeptical, and jasper could feel that, so he continued.

"I'm sure that you all remember, only a year before our Renesme was born, the incident in sceatil. The new borns where set loose to terrorize the city. The Volturi quickly interfered. They could not risk the new borns exposing our kind, though they had already done much damage. They came out of their city, in numbers easily dealt with, to exterminate the crooks. Our own Jane being one of them who did the dirty work." I watched Jane in the corner of my eye, but saw no flicker of emotion as jasper mentioned her though many eyes flashed to her face.

I could see the understanding dawn on others faces, as they slowly say the plan unfold in front of them. Jasper saw it too.

"So you see? It's simple. All we have to do is threaten their secrecy. We will have to do it in secret of course, so that they will think it is un-connected to us, but we will make it obvious enough that Vampires are behind it."

"And how do you propose we do that? Go into the center of new York and raise cars over our heads?" Benjamin scoffed.

"That's exactly what we are going to do!" Jasper answered, enthusiastic.

Ben was taken back for a moment, staring at jasper as if he had never seen him clearly before, and then smiled.

"Leave it to you to find the craziest idea and put it to use." He chuckled, and everyone else joined.

"That plan has some flaws though," Bella pointed out, sitting by my side, "When they do come, won't they recognize our scent's and call for reinforcements, expecting a trap?"

"Yes, they most likely will. But we won't give them the chance. Alice will tell us when they are close, and as soon as she does we will attack. They wouldn't have had any idea what they were dealing with to prepare. We will catch them completely off guard." Jasper smiled at his fool proof plan. His thoughts where just as proud.

"But there's still no grantee that we will win the fight, even if the numbers are smaller." Said Senna.

"There is never a grantee Senna," Carlisle reminded her in a soothing tone, "We can only hope for the best. And let's not forget our advantages. It will be an even fight."

"What will the wolf's part in this be?" Amun said, addressing Jacob.

"We will stay out of the way until the time comes to fight, then we will join you," he answered, and Amun nodded.

The rest of the night was spent discussing strategy, and answering questions. It was two in the morning before they all seemed satisfied with the plan, and needed the meeting. Everyone then went their separate ways, hunting, shopping, or just leaving the house for no particular reason, like Tanya and Kate. Rename was asleep in Jake's arms on the Sophia, and Bella and I sat across from them on the love seat.

Jake sat staring at Renesme's face in his lap, his thought incoherent for a moment. Then they suddenly became worried, thinking of the coming battle. His worries where, of course, centered around Renesmee.

"Jacob?" I murmured softly, and both he and Bella turned. "We won't let anything happen to her."

He nodded slowly, understanding what I meant, then resumed staring at her. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, and het her dark hair.

_I'm not goanna be able to keep her away. _He thought, speaking to me. _She got her stubbornness from Bella. She will join the fight. I've been hearing it in her thoughts. She wants to fight. She somehow thinks this has something to do with her. But she never lets me know too much… she's trying to hide it from me, because she knows that I don't want her there._ He sighed aloud, and then looked up.

"Do you think we have a chance at winning?" he asked aloud, not trying to conceal the worry in his voice.

"Yes," I said, but I knew I was trying to convince myself, just as much as I was convincing him.

He nodded, then slowly shifted his weight to lift renesmee's head off his lap. He then turned and scooped her up in his arms, cradling her to his chest. Despite his gentleness, she stirred, and then her eyes fluttered.

"Oh no, did I fall asleep?" She looked around, and tried to sit up, but jakes arms help her down.

"Don't worry, love. Its late and we both need sleep." He kissed the top of her forehead, and she let her eye lids droop. He cared her to their room, then disappeared through the door.

"What was that all about?" Bella said, and I turned to look her in the eyes.

"Oh, nothing,"

She glared, knowing that I wasn't being honest. I sighed and let her in.

"Jakes just worried about Renesme."

"Jacobs _always_ worried about her," Bella reminded me, and I smiled.

"True…. But this time he has a valid reason."

"And….." She prodded me to continue.

"He knows there's no way to keep her from the battle. She is just as stubborn as you are, and she will want to help." I explained.

"Oh….. That." Bella murmured, then was thoughtful. She stared into space for a few minutes before I broke the silence.

"Bella you're driving me crazy! What are you thinking?" I begged.

Instantly her shield was lifted, and her thoughts poured out, like the dam had been broken. She was worried about Renesme too, but also about the upcoming battle. She was concerned for the wolves; she was trying to think of a way to keep Renesme out of the fight, as well as all the younger wolves; but her main concentration, was on a blurry image. She was fighting to make that image clearer, but it was like trying to look through muddy water. Some of the feelings, which came with this memory, where stronger than the picture itself. Anger, confusion, fear, love….

I waited for her to explain her thoughts, but she remained concentrated on refreshing her memory. Finally the picture became clearer, and I realized what it was.

Though still blurry, I could see her and I sitting at the kitchen table, in Charlie's old house. Her hair was messy, and she was wearing jeans and a button down shirt, while eating a pop tart. We were discussing something serious, and she seemed to be angry at me. I couldn't see her face, only mine, but I knew she felt angry. And guilty. Very guilty.

My face changed, and became anguished. She looked down, and I saw only her pop tart sitting on the table. But I knew this memory. I remembered clearly what she and I had said.

We were discussing the battle of the new borns, and how she wanted to be there with me during the fight. She was still human then, the cause of the blurriness, and she refused to let me go alone. So we made a compromise. I would go with her into hiding, and we would be together.

"Do you want t explain why you are so determined on that memory?" I asked, exasperated.

She blinked, then, out of her revere, turned to me.

"I was just trying to remember how I felt when you were going to fight without me. I can't see it very well, but I can feel it." She murmured. "I couldn't stand the thought of you going without me. Even though I was just a fragile human, I wanted to be at the battle."

"Yes, I remember. But what does that have to do with now?"

"Renesme is the same. She won't want Jake to go without her. I know how she feels. She needs to be their Edward."

I nodded, and half smiled.  
"Your right, as usual." I chuckled.

She chuckled too.

We both sat there, looking into each other's eyes, until he sun rose.

Today was the first day our plan would go into effect.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter

Bella's POV:

We where all ready. We stood at the top of a hill, over looking the city of seattle. I turned to look at Edward, but his face was impassive. We all wore black clothes, and masks. The moon shone bright, and the city was alive with light.

"Are we ready?" Carlisle asked.

We all nodded.

"Remember: draw as much attention as possible, but kill no one." He reminded us all. He turned to the city. "Let's go."

We all bolted at his signal with no hesitation, reaching the city limits in less than a minute. As we did, we all broke apart, running in different directions, in pairs of twos and threes. Edward, and I , ran for the heart of the city, towards the space needle. We had planed what we would to to draw attention, and I couldent denie that I was enjoying this. I had always wanted to show off, to see the reactions of all the humans, and now I got my chance. It would be like playing wonder woman for one day!

We reached the needle, and saw a huge croud, all wating for a elevator to carry them to the top, paying little attention to us, as we skidded to a stop. A few eyes widend, doing double takes, as we seemed to miterealize into the thin air.

I looked at Edward, and he seemed just as exited as I was, as we began to walk casualy towards the line of people.

Then the show began.

We both jumped over the croud, making noise as we did, in an effort to draw ataention, and landed on the side of the tower, twenty feet above the crouds. All eyes where on us. We both smiled down at them, and then began climbing up the side, faster than any person can run, feeling the stairs of the waching people. We soon reached the top, and pulled ourselves over the railing, to the extream surprise of the onlookers at the top. Mothes droped, and eyes widend.

"We dident want to take the elevator," I explained, and chuckled.

I leaped onto the railing, and began to do a balancing act that any acrobatic would die to master. Most people couldent find their voice, but some screemed, as I did back flips, and cartwheels, one thousand feet above the ground. After that, I jumped upto te next level, where the sky restarant was. Edward was already their, making caous. He lifted an entire booth, with a terafide couple sitting in it, with one hand, then set them back down after tossing the table into the air. Pople started to screem, as run for the door. I gave to panicked croud one look, then turned to Edward.

"I think our work her is done!" I said, smiling.

"Awww, I wanted to stay for dinner," He tesed, "I here the lasania here is exelent."

I rolled my eyes, and took his hand, turning to the broken window. We jumped down to the balcony, when the crouds where equally as panicked, rushing for the elevator. Several people had called 911, and I could her e sirens in the distance.

"How long do you think it will take for the press to get here?" I asked Edward.

" About 10 seconds. They where called as soon as we bagan climbing up." He said cheerfully.

I nodded, and looked over the edge. Theyr was, police cars pulled up, as well as ambulences, and some big vans with the words "KB6 news", plasterd on the side. Moments later a bright light turned on, and began sacling the wall, as if searching.

I knew what it was searching for.

It stopped when it found us, perched on the top of the railing. A loud mega phone boomed out, " Stop in the name of the law! Come down quickly and quietly! Do not jump! I repeat, DO NOT JUMP!" It bellowed.

I looked at Edward, and he chuckled.

"Ladies first," he gestured with his hand that I should proceed. I laughed, and released his hand. I then leaped off the edge, in a head first swan dive, doing graceful turns and twists as I fell to the ground. The crouds screemed and shrieked, some just gasped in horror. I landed lightly on my feet, making no more nois than a cat, and turned to give the croud a bow. No one moved, but jus looked at me with horrafide expressions. It was silent.

Then people at the top began to scream again, and I looked up to see Edward falling smoothly down to wair I was. He landed next to me, and we both turned to leave. As we did, the police snaped out of their temporary shock, and held up their guns towards us.

"Don't move, or we will shoot!" one of them bellowed, his voice shaking in terror.

I took a step towards him, but nothing happened. I took another step, and still nothing. So I walked up to him, trembelling with fear, and took the gun right out of his shaking hands. I held it up, and then squeezed. It crumpled like a tin can, and then I through it on the ground.

He screemed, and turned to run, but I was to quick for him. I grabed him by the back of his shirt, and lifted him off his feet with one hand. He shriked even louder, and the crouds began to run in every direction. I droped my grip, and turned to leave. Guns fierd, and hit me and Edward, but could not penetrate out marble skin.

We ran, till we found the others' trail, then falowed it till we found them. They, too, had finished, so we all turned to leave the city.

As we reached the woods, we slowed and pulled off our masks. We all began to laugh.

"Well," chuckled Emmitt, standing next to Tanya and chris, "that was fun."


	18. Chapter 18

Hey All! I know it's been way to long since I updated, but I have had a lot going on. Sorry it took so long but here is the long awaited chapter 18! Thanks for staying with me and please write reviews: D

Chapter 18

Renesmees POV:

It was dark in the car as we sped along the high way. The sun was setting in the east, disappearing over the rough mountains that ran all along the horizon. The sky was clear and light, with the first stars of the night slowly growing brighter as they fought the setting sun. On any other night, I would have been dazzled by the beauty in the scene, but I was far from finding anything beautiful right now.

I sat in the passenger seat, with one hand in Jacobs, and stared out the window un-blinkingly. It was silent in the car, the sound of the tiers rushing over the pavement, and the gentle purr of the engine, muffled by the thick walls. I hadn't spoken since we had left Portland, but Jake could hear my thoughts through our intertwined hands.

We were on our way to cause panic and destruction in LA next, then planed to move on to Las Vegas, and Phoenix. The plan had been going smoothly so far. The press had a hay day in Seattle, and Portland, and where sure to go even crazier in the next cities. To all the humans, people lifting cars over their heads while jumping off a building, was just a fantasy from comic books! Yet here we are, putting on the show of a life time, and causing everyone to second guess reality. Conspires where bound to start soon; by next week, front pages would show "GOVERNMENT EXPEREMENTS TO MAKE SUPER HUMANS!" or "THE END IS NEAR!"

Jacob chuckled at my prediction, bringing me back to the present.

"It's only a matter of time before the movie comes out. I sure hope they cast me right." He joked.

I smiled despite my stress, and spoke out load for the first time.

"You don't even make an appearance though. I think mom and dad should be more concerned about that." I reminded him.

He shrugged. "Considering their all wherein masks, I don't think that will be a problem."

"True" I answered.

We were silent again, and I turned back to the faintly glowing horizon. I saw Amanda and the other girls fallowing in the Volvos behind us. I had grown too really like the girls, and they all seemed to like me, with the exception of Jackie, who seemed to disapprove of me and the others entirely. Still she never spoke how much she disliked all us vampires, though I knew that was only under Amanda's orders. Amanda, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She accepted us whole heartedly, and it made me feel better knowing that she wasn't just putting up with me, like her sister was. All the other girls where hard to like, and their care free happiness seemed contagious.

Jacobs phone vibrated in his pocket, and he dropped my hand to reach for it. He glanced at the caller ID before putting it up to his ear.

"Hey Bella," he smiled.

My mom's voice responded on the other line, sounding urgent. All my attention was instantly on the serious conversation. Jacob seemed surprised by whatever my mom had said, but to my relief, not fearful.

"How long do we have?" He asked her. She buzzed an answer and he nodded to himself.

"Kay, I'll tell the girls" He put the phone back in his pocket then turned to me, seeing the questions in my eyes. "Alice has just informed us that 'The Vultures have flown'" he chuckled to him self. I gave him a questioning look, and he explained. "Aro took the bait. He's sending a group to come deal with the disturbance."

My eyes budged. None of us had ever expected him to send anyone so soon. Where we ready? Was I ready? Jake saw the fear in my eyes and scrambled to remove it.

"There's nothing to worry about, baby," He reassured me, "this is good news! Sure we hadn't expected it to come this fast, but were ready. They fell for the trap! It's all going just as planned, and soon this will all be over." He grabbed my hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

_How many? _ I thought.

"Seven," he answered.

_Seven_. That was good; we had the advantage in this battle. For the first time in weeks, I began to believe that this might be easy. He smiled, happy to see the fear replaced with relief.

"See," he murmured, brushing my cheek with the back of the hand that still held mine, "it's all going to be fine, just like I said."

I smiled, and kissed his hand. He smiled back, but then turned his face to the road, reaching for his phone at the same time. He held a button down, then lifted it to his ear. A girls voice answered.

"Hey Amanda, we have some news," He quickly filled her in, then answered her questions. "Their goanna stop in LA and Vegas, but we'll meet them in Phoenix. We can cross the border from there, then head for Mexico City. We have two and a half days before they catch up with us."

They talked for a few more minutes before he slid the phone back into his pocket. It was completely dark now, and I felt myself growing steadily drowsier. I leaned my head on Jakes warm shoulder and let my eyes droop. I felt his lips on my hair, and his slow deep breaths where like a lullaby, lulling me to sleep. I snuggled closer to him and then fell under the spell of sleep.

I woke to bright sunlight, hot on my face. I was no longer in the front seat, and neither was Jake. My head was resting in his lap, and he was fast asleep, his head bent down in a way that made me assume that he fell asleep staring at me. I smiled and slowly began to sit up right. I looked around, and saw that I was now in the back seat of the car, and that where driving at top speed down a high way. I turned to the front seat and saw Dad in the driver's seat, Mom sitting next to him. They both smiled into the rear view mirrors at me.

"Morning sleepy head," Mom teased. I chuckled then turned to look out the window.

"Where are we?" I asked them.

"About 50 miles from Phoenix," Dad answered, " were on our way to Mexico now."

"Where are the others?"

"Most of them are already there, but Alice, Dassin, Jasper, Emmitt, and Jane are stopping in a few smaller towns to do some damage. We lost a bet and got stuck driving with the slackers."

Mom smacked him the arm and rolled her eyes. "Jake needed sleep so we offered to take a shift. I had no desire to rage terror on Phoenix." She corrected him.

I nodded and smiled. Jake snored softly beside me, peacefully. I leaned my head on his shoulder, stroking his hand.

"So what's the plan when we get there?" I murmured softly, not wanting to wake Jacob.

"We let the others finish the job in Mexico City," Dad answered, "then leave a trail to where ever we want them to go. We will all hunt before hand, and then we wait. Alice sees them coming in from the north, fallowing our trail. It will be a piece of cake."

I nodded numbly. I tried to be optimistic. It was only 7 I reminded myself. We could take 7.

Mom saw the worried look on my face and hurried to calm me.

"It's going to be fine honey. Alice can see that," My mom fumbled when she mentioned Alice. This only made my panics worse.

"She's seen something?" In my fear I forgot to keep my voice down. Jacob stirred, adjusting his position, but then began snoring again softly.

"She hasn't seen anything. At least not anything unexpected," I waited for her to give me more detail. She sighed and then continued unwillingly. "She does see that it will be an even fight. They are sending only seven, but they r the best they have. With our numbers and their skills this will be a close fight. But it's nothing we can't handle."

I stared out the window, not seeing anything.

It would be to close. Someone would be lost. But who? The faces of my family flashed through my mind. What if it was one of them? Or the girls? They were all so brave, but they where the most fragile in the group. Would that make them easy targets?

I felt sick to my stomach, and I clutched Jacob closer.

My Dad frowned at my thoughts, though I knew he wouldn't deny the reality in them. Mom could delude herself all she wanted into thinking that nothing bad would happen, but we all knew the truth.

No one would leave this battle without losing something.

But what could I lose and still live without?


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys JFRS here! Thanks for all the reviews; they help me out sooo much. I know some of u r confused on exactly where this story is going and what is happening, so I'm goanna do my best to explain without ruining it. So the Cullens and all of their friends are trying to trick the volturie into coming to their side of the planet, by making it look like some random Vampiers are going a bit crazy and trying to expose all of the vampire kind. The Volturie have no idea that the cullens are behind all the attacks on the citys. Jaspers plan is to make Aro assume that it is just a bunch of crazed new borns, or suicidal vams, so that aro won't send a large group to come stop the attacks. If Aro did know that the Cullens where behind it then he would bring every one! (just like in breaking Dawn when they came for Renesmee) If Jaspers plan works then it will give the Cullen's a much better chance of winning.

But the Cullens are not doing this for revenge, and especially not for power. They are doing it only because they know sooner-or-later the Volturie will come to finish what they started, and the Cullens won't have time to raise the alarmed and call for help. At each different attack on a city, less and less join in to make it look like their numbers are going down.

Hope this helped clear up any confusion. If you have any more questions or requests then please message me and WRITE REVIEWS! Thanks again for reading!

Jakes POV:

We where about 20 miles from the border when Nessie woke me. I hadn't had nearly enough rest to feel energized, but I was used to getting by on limited sleep.

The sun was in the dead center of the sky, so I assumed that it was about noon. Edward was still driving, and Bella gave me a smile when I lifted my head. "So what's the plan?" I asked I stretched.

"We will be reaching the border in about 7 min, and then we ditch the car, and cross on foot." Edward answered, "We don't want to have to bother with all the passport stuff. Alice and jasper are planning on getting a car when we reach the closest city. We don't want to have to make the girls run all the way."

By "the girls" I knew he meant Amanda and her sisters, but I hoped that Nessie would be riding with them as well. The Plan seemed to make sense, so I didn't question it. I knew that no matter what question I came up with, Jasper would most likely have already gone over it multiple times before coming to this conclusion.

"How long do you think it will take to reach Mexico city?" Bella asked. "No more than a day," He told her, " Which will be just enough time to cause some final chaos before..." He let the final words fall as he looked at Nessie, trying to look as though she didn't care about our conversation. We could both read the fear in her eyes thought, in addition to the thoughts that surly gave her act away. I did my best to change the subject to something lighter.

"So when are we going to get some grub? I'm starving!" Honestly I wasn't that hungry yet, but I wanted Nessie to have some food in her body. "As soon as we reach a town in Mexico we can stop. Alice and jasper need some time to get a car anyway. You should probably call the girls and give them the info." I nodded and reached for my phone.

"Morning Jake!" a female voice answered, but it wasn't the one that I expected.

"Morning Oregon. Amanda asleep?"

"Yeah she's been out since 11. Want me to wake her?" I wanted her to sleep, but then realized that she would have to be getting up soon anyway. We where less then 10 miles from the border. "Yeah you probably should" I decided, and a moment later I heard him mummer softly to someone, and then a low grown, followed by a yawn, then a sigh.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" Amanda's voice came through the line, thick with sleep, but not at all grouchy for me waking her.

"Hey! Sorry for waking you, but we are almost to the border and were gonna have to cross on foot." I explained the rest of the day's schedule. Edward slowed down and turned off the main road on to a narrow, dirt road. He drove for about a mile and a half before he slowed to a stop.

The girls, right on our tail, parked too, and quickly started climbing out, some seeming more groggy then others. Edward was at Bella's door in a flash, and I stepped out, holding the door open for Nessie.

The girls made their way over to the Volvo, looking around and stretching as they did. Jackie climbed out from the driver seat, looking around nervously, though all the other girls seemed completely at ease.

"So what's the plan wolf boy?" Oregon asked. She was at least 3 feet shorter than me, and looked at fragile as a doll. Her totally body weight was probable the same as my left leg.

"We are gonna have to cross on foot, then... Um, retrieve a car." I said, not sure how the girls would feel about the word steel.

"Cool! I've always wanted to play grand theft auto!" She chirped, punching the air with her tiny fist. I was beginning to like Oregon a lot.

Sadly, the choices where pretty limited. My jaw dropped when I saw the ride that Alice and Jasper, with the help of the all too eager Oregon, had managed to get.

I stared out the window, a bit grudgingly, as I drove the pickle green van down the bumpy Mexican high way. Some of the girls were sleeping in the back; others were sitting in the seats closer to the front, talking and joking. Renesmee sat next to me in the passenger seat, but had her body angled towards the girls in the back, talking along with them.

As embarrassed as I was about having to drive such a hideous car, I was extremely happy to see that Renesmee was getting along so well with the other girls. I could tell that they were forming friendships, but in the world of girls, they may already have thought of each other as best friends. Well that's one less thing to worry about at least.

All the vampires where running either beside or ahead of us, some hunting along the way. Carlisle had been successfully in convincing all our guests to hunt by our diet until they returned back to their homes. Most weren't to happy about it, but respected Carlisle enough to try.

We were only a few hours away from Mexico city now, and only a day away from the arrival of the guard.

And I still had no idea how I was going to keep Renesmee away. I had been ricking my brains for days but none of the ideas where enough. Chain her to a tree?... No, chains weren't strong enough, and she could easily break a tree. Leave her guarded? No, we didn't have any fighters to spare. Beg? Well, that seems to be the only option left. But still I knew that the chances of that working where slim. She was just like her mother: Stubborn and over confident.

I sighed out loud, and it caught her attention. She gave me a quizzical look, but I just shook my head and gave what was supposed to be a smile. She didn't seem convinced, but decided not to push it.

"Hey Jake?" came a small voice from behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know that it was Oregon. "When do you think we will be stopping next?"

"Let me see," I looked at the map that sat in between me and Nessie.

"The next town is only a few miles further. We can stop there and get some food."

"Great, I'm famished!" She said, and I chuckled. For such a small little girl, she could eat more than my pack members put together!

Five minutes later we were turning of onto an exit and into a small town. There was one main road that went on for about a quarter of a mile. The street was lined with small dingy buildings. A market covered with colorless posters for beer and cigarettes, sat at the start of the road. I drove slowly down the road till I saw a taco shop that looked somewhat clean, and then parked in front of it. The girls looked at it with a blank expression till Jackie murmured "You have got to be kidding me," and Amanda elbowed her in the ribs. "I'm sure it will be great!" Amanda chirped, trying to brighten the mood, but it didn't make us any less hesitant.

Finally Oregon spoke, "Well I don't care if it's a dog house, as long as its food!" I chuckled, and opened the door, climbing out. Nessie got out on the other side, and the girls fallowed. I held the door open for the girls as they timidly walked in.

The inside wasn't much better; piñatas hung from the ceiling, covered in so many layers of dust and cobwebs that they seemed to have been there for decades; The wooden tables all seemed to be made of duck tape and drift wood; the stools looked so pathetic that I doubted that they would hold any one bigger than Oregon; The light was dimmed from the cover of dirt on the one small window, and the only other light came from one dingy light bulb dangling from the ceiling.

"Well I'm just glad that we didn't get stuck in a place that was dumpy! This is as good as the Hilton!" Jackie murmured sarcastically. I rolled my eyes as a plump middle aged woman came through a doorway in the back of the small room, covered only by a ratted curtain. She was short and round, with long black hair, streaked with gray, in a bun on top of her head. Her eyes widened at the site of us, as she took in the large group.

"Bueno después del mediodía! Bienvenido a nuestro humilde Posada. ¿Qué aporta tantos jóvenes viajeros a nuestra pequeña ciudad?" She fumbled, still staring at each of our faces. I assumed that me and Nessie where the only ones who could understand her welcome and question, so I answered.

"Nos está viajando a la ciudad de México y han dejado con la esperanza de obtener algo de comida". I told her, and her eye brows disappeared into her hair. Evidently she had not expected me to speak her language.

She gawked at us for a few more seconds before Nessie spoke to her. "Por lo tanto podemos conseguir algo de comida?" She said, but I heard "So can we get some food?"

The woman blinked, dazzled by her voice and beauty, no surprise there, then stammered "y sí de corse!" and turned to disappear behind the curtain.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked. "What where you saying?"

"She just welcomed us to her- how did she say it? - _Humble_ inn. Asked what brought us here, and said she would get us some food." I filled them in.

"_Humble. __**Humble**__! _This place is a dump and she calls it_ humble? _Ha!" Page laughed, and we all chuckled in agreement.

We all sat down- well, more like leaned, since the stools where not something that looked safe to put our whole weight on- and the woman came out with a bowl full of chips and salsa. Surprisingly, it looked good, so we all dug in. by the time we had finished the huge bowl of chips, our table was filled with steaming plates of enchiladas, tacos, and burritos. I was amazed at the speed that the little woman made it all, but I assumed that she must have had it prepared ahead of time, in hope that costumers would come.

Nessie mealy picked at her food, though because of concern, or the fact that she wasn't hungery yet, I couldn't tell. The woman seemed especially interested in Nessie thought, and for some reason it made me uneasy.

As she cleaned off the table, Nessie asked where the bath room was, and the woman pointed out the door. "A la vuelta de la esquina es la sala de descanso más cercana". Nessie nodded, thanked her and rose.

"Where are you going?" I asked, though I had heard the conversation perfectly.

"The bath room is outside. I'll be back in a moment." She smiled and glided out the door.

I would normally have offered to escort her, but Amanda distracted me. "Do the others know that we are here?" She addressed me.

"Not unless they saw. They wanted to get to Mexico City ahead of us to prepare, so I doubt that they are waiting for us."

"Hmm… Don't you think that it would be better to stay together though? I mean, what if one of the Volturie decided to come early?" She pointed out.

"Good point. We had best get moving again." They all nodded in agreement, and stood to leave. I dropped a small stack of Mexican bills on the table. Maybe she could use it to get some new piñatas.

"Leaving so soon?" The woman asked in Spanish, coming from behind the curtain.

"Sí tenemos que conseguir mover. Gracias." I told her. She looked disappointed, but bowed anyway, murmuring "denata".

I stepped out the door and onto the dirt road, and expected to find Nessie standing there, ready to take my hand, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Amanda, could you go check on Nessie in the bath room. Just tell her we are on our way, please."

"Sure thing Jake!" She walked around the corner of the Taco shop, towards where I assumed was the outhouse. I was about to jump into the driver's seat when Amanda came running around the corner, paler then I had ever seen her.

The moment I saw her face I felt different. Not just like my emotions had changed, but like my whole life had changed. I was no longer here for the same purpose. The whole reason for my existence was now in danger. My mission in life was now to get it back, safe and sound. The horrible truth began to sink in as Amanda stopped in front of me, wide eyes full of fear and pain.

"Renesmee! Sh-Shes _gone_!"


	20. Chapter 20

Hey every one, the next chapter has arrived! So sorry that its taken this long, but I've been in Uganda Africa for 3 months doing missions, but now that I'm back I have finally finished chapter 20. Thanks to every one who gave comments and advice. They helped so much! Hope you all enjoy, and keep leaving comments! : )

Chapter 20:

I walked around the corner of the shack towards the "Bath room". I didn't need to use it, but it was the only excuse I had that would get me away from Jake. I needed time to think privately, with out any one watching me. Jake knew me so well that it was always so hard to hide any thing from him. I wouldn't even let him hold my hand, afraid of what he might here.

I began walking faster, feeling the tidal wave of despair coming at me. I knew I couldn't out run it, but I wanted to be as far away from Jake as possible when it hit.

I had been holding in for too long; the fear, the worry, the anger, the horror, the hopelessness. Holding it in for his sake. Now it all came crashing down on me.

I fell to my knees on the dusty ground and began to sob. Crying over all that I lost, and all I could lose, but most of all, of what I was about to do.

I had made my decision a week earlier, thinking of the last time the Volturi came after my family. It was because of me. They wanted me dead, and my entire family, as well as every friend I ever had, would die for me. They where willing to do it once, and they would be willing to do it again. So, for their own good, I had to leave.

When in a fight with all of the vampires, I was by far the weakest link. I was the slowest, the weakest, and the most vulnerable. But they would all fight to protect me, and I couldn't live with my self if any thing happened to them for my sake. So the only way to protect them was to leave. I had to abandon my family in their greatest time of need…to protect them.

I would find them after the battle, and explain every thing. They would forgive me; thank me even, for leaving. Jake especially would be pleased. I knew that he spent hours wondering how best to keep me from the fight, and now I've done the job for him. But then brought on the most painful thought: Who would I never see again?

When we are reunited, who will not be in the there? Who will have fallen in the fight, never for me to see again?

A light hand touched my shoulder. I jerked backwards to see Alice starring down at me in the dirt, sparkling in the sunlight. She had the most peculiar expression on her face.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked bewildered. She and the others should be nearly to Mexico City by now.

She didn't answer at first, just kept looking at me with that strange expression.

"Its your Mother, you need to come now!"

Shock hits me and I jump up.

"What's happened? Alice, what's wrong with mom?" I scream frantically.

"Theirs not time to explain, you have to come with me now." She grabs my hand and begins pulling me towards the high way.

"But wait Alice," I tug my arm back towards the town. "Let me get Jake first."

"I already told him, and he will be following, but right now we need to hurry!" She pulled harder on my hand, and I fell into a run with her, farther and farther away from Jake.

When we reached the high way, a dark car was waiting. I quickly lid into the front seat, just as Alice was turning the car on and hitting the gas. We reached 100 miles an hour in less than a minute. The highway wasn't the smoothest road I've been on, but Alice avoided potholes with expert skill.

I sat silently for a few minutes, waiting for Alice to say something, but she was completely silent. Her face was still frozen in that same strange expression. If my mom was in danger, or hurt, I would expect her to have a concerned look, desperate, sympathetic. Anything. But all that I saw was that nearly emotionless expression. The only hint of feeling it was the strange gleam in her eyes. Determination? Satisfaction? And something else was off, too. I couldn't place it though. Finally, I could take the silence any longer.

"Alice, please just tell me what's going on!" I begged. She looked at me, the gleam growing brighter.

"Your mom asked for you." She put plainly. "She needed you for something."

"So she's not hurt?"

"No," Her answers where short, but relief flooded through me.

"What does she need me for?" I asked.

"I don't know, but she said its important." Alice never took her eyes of the road.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes. While we drove, my mind finally began to work again. From the shock of the situation, and the fact that it happened when I was at my weakest point during, an emotional break down, my head was far to mixed up to think straight. Now my mind was clearing and I began to think of what this would mean. I was supposed to be running away, but now this changed every thing. I though of how Jake must feel, left with a pack of confused girls, knowing just that I had left with Alice. He was bound to be feeling lonely without me their. It made me wish he could have come with me. I don't see how he could have slowed us down.

With my head becoming clearer, I began trying to figure out what was so different about Alice. She was quiet for one thing, as well as the strange behavior and the gleam in her eyes. But their was something else.

Suddenly Alice turned sharply onto a gravel road, never slowing. Instantly the bumpy ness of the road is throwing me up and down. Alice shows no concern with the speed; even she struggling to remain up right, much less keep from popping a tier, but she still doesn't slow down.

"Alice, slow down!" I tell her, " Your goanna break the car!"

She looks at me, and lightly lifts her foot from the peddle, down to 90 instead of 110.

"Thanks," I mumble, even more confused by her actions. I take a deep breath through my nose, and it hits me. The difference in Alice that I couldn't place was her sent.

Alice has always had a fragrance like a spring rain and freshly baked brownies, and much more. Now there was a bitter edge to her smell. The fragrance was still beautiful, but there was also unpleasant side to it.

"Alice…What's going on?" I ask quietly. She knows instantly what I'm really asking. She looks at me, then at the road ahead. Her eyes fix on something in the distance and she turns to me with sly grin spreading across her face. The look instantly frightens me, but I don't know why. This is Alice for goodness sake! She would never hurt me. But still a chill runs down my back. I look out towards where she saw something. My eyes, weaker then hers see nothing at first, but soon a black shape begins forming on the horizon.

Alice hits the gas harder and soon I can make out the figure of the shapes we are driving towards. More black cars, with windows so dark I cant see what's inside. The closer we get the more nervous I get.

"Alice, please…" I beg, but for what I don't know. But its to late.

We pull up to the line of cars, and Alice is at my door in a flash, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out.

"Come Renesmee, your mother is waiting." She sneers, sending me into another endless pool of confusion and fear. What was Alice doing?

"I have brought her," She says to the first of the dark cars, " Just as you asked master."

The passenger door opens. Alice tightens her grip around my wrist, restraining me from running, though I was already frozen in place with fear.

"Renesmee! Oh it is so good to see you again! It been years and you've grown into a beautiful lady," The voice was cold, bitter, but covered in false sweetness. The same voice that spoke in my nightmares as a child.

"Aro…"

I could barely here my own voice. My legs wanted to give out. But more painful was the tornado of questions in my head.

How was Aro here? Does this mean our plan didn't work? What was he going to do with me? How was I going to escape? How would I warn the others? What was wrong with Alice? Why would she turn me in? Why was she calling Aro master? What did she tell Jake?

Aro saw the blank look on my face, and a sympathetic look came across his face.

"Oh of course, how rude of me, you must be so confused. Well please do allow me to explain." He said, as the rest of the Volturie began to slither our of the cars. Many of them I remembered from the last terrible time I saw them, but some of the faces where new.

"Now, to begin this explanation I suppose I must admit that we have been on to you plan for quite some time now." He speaks calmly, as if discussing the weather at a diner party. " Although Jasper did make quite an impressive battle plan, he missed one key point. I knew all along that Jane had survived. I never guessed that she would come to you for revenge and forgiveness. I suppose her new mate has changed her behaviors. But you see, we have been planning to attack you coven for quite some time now. Since that last incident when you where only a child, we have been searching for a loop hole, waiting for you to slip up enough that we would have the right to kill you. But you behaved your selves quite nicely.

" Over the years, as we strategized, we where brought seven new members. The seven new talents gave us confidence, and we decided that we would no longer wait for an excuse of execution. You see, to long we have been playing it safe, protecting our name above all, but now we have power through force, and we no longer need to play it safe. And now the only thing standing in the way of us is you and your coven, as well as your dogs and your friends. So we decided it was high time to dispose of you all. And that is what we plan to do," He still had that falsely pleasant look, but continued.

"As I said before, I knew all along that Jane was alive. And she provided the perfect weakness. You see, she was once one of us. She knew how we worked, she could predict what we would do better than any one. But she knew the old Volturi. Now we have changed, grown stronger, and she knows nothing of us. To make matters even better, she was been playing spy for me. Not that she new it of course. From the first time I touched her, being opened to every corner of her mind, I had begun to build as place of my own in her thoughts. For hundreds of years I built on that foundation, every time she touched me, until I was apart of her mind. She never knew what I was doing, but finally I had managed to create a connection that no longer required touch. I tried it on all the others, but they where never as open to me as little Jane was.

"When I realized that connection, I began to grow with it. Soon it became so strong that any where she went, I could know what she was doing, I could here her thought, and to some extent, I could control her as simply as a puppet. That's how I knew she wasn't dead, and how she came to you, and eventually, what you all where planning. So you see, I've been on to you before you have even begun planning. When her loyalty to me was broken the connection became weaker, but did not disappear.

"Witch brings us to the present time and question. Why are you here? And as I'm sure your also asking, Why is Alice doing this? Well I believe Alice can answer that better." He looks at Alice, still holding my arm, and she releases me as the others make a circle around me. Then before my eyes, she changes.

He figure becomes bigger, taller and rounder, he short brown hair turns a light blond cascading down to her waist, he face becomes more pointed and her eyes turn a deep crimson. In 3 short seconds Alice is gone, replaced by a cruelly beautiful vampire. I know at ounce who she is, and all of the pieces fall into place.

Alice was never here. My mom had never sent her. Jake had no idea where I was. And I had fallen into the trap set by the Volturi. And this woman standing in front of me was Sacala, the shape shifter my Dad had told me about, the Volturies most dangerous weapon.

I was beyond shock now, and the adrenalin was kicking in. I found my voice, and asked the most pressing question of the moment.

"If you're so strong, then what do you need me for?" I demanded, surprised by the bravo filling my question.

"I thought it was obvious, but I suppose you are slower than our kind." As he said 'our kind', his expression showed the faintest hint of awe. It reminded me that he still was into collecting rarities. Dad had told me that he once though I would be the prize of his collection, completely unique in talent and species. I wondered now if his feelings had changed.

"As you said, the Volturi is strong. Stronger than they have ever been. But the same goes for you clan. They have recruited many talented warriors, and I am sure that even with our incredible fighters, we could not win without losing some valuable members. So now you have provided the perfect way out of fighting."

"So I'm a hostage," I stated.

"In some matter of speaking yes. But only if you want to be." A cruel grin broke out on Sacala's face as Aro spoke. "Unless of course, we can come to an agreement."

I knew what he was getting at now. Aro had many talented followers, but they all had the same thing in common. They where all Vampires, making them un-unique in their species.

I am slower, weaker, frailer, and less talented than the other, but still I would be his prize in the collection. Half human, half Vampire.

Now my choices came down to this: Join the Volturi, or watch my family be killed over me. I knew what my choice would be before I even thought it through.

As I gave my answer, I pictured Alice- the real Alice- as she saw my choice. In the back of my mind I wondered how they could have kept this from her, but it didn't mater now.

I hoped Jake was with the others. I tried not to think about how terrified he was when he saw I was gone, but I could picture it all so easily. How he frantically searched till he reached the end of my trail. How he would have exploded into his wolf self when he couldn't find me. How the rest of the family would be just as desperate. How my mother would sob tearlessly on my fathers shoulder. Or how Esme would hold her arms around her body, as if to help hold her together. And how Alice would stair into space, searching for me in her visions, as Jasper wrapped his arms around her. Emmitt would pace, Rose would cry, and all the others would wonder how to help them, all the time wondering how to make it through themselves.

It was because of them that I was doing this. Because I knew that if I ever lost them, I would be doing the exact same thing. I loved them too much. Now all I wanted was for them to be safe and happy again.

"Aright Aro," I said, defeated, "you win. I'll join."


	21. Chapter 21

Long time no see! Sorry it has been so incredibly long since I last wrote, life just got moving and Fanfiction got moved to the very bottom of my priority list! But now that I finally rediscovered my love for story telling, I am ready to show you the next chapter! As usual, the editing done on the grammar and spelling is minimal. I barley have the time to write, much less edit, so please try to look beyond the incorrect grammar and enjoy the story :) (Basically, Iif you are the type of person that feels like pulling your hair out every time you see a 'their/there/they're misused, then I suggest you find a different story to read.) So without further ado, here is the long awaited Chapter 21! Enjoy, and please write reviews :) Thanks!

**Chapter 21**

Jane's POV:

Agony. Hopelessness. Despair. Confusion. Pain. Anger.

Painted on each and every face. Friends and allies stood in shock as the truth of the situation set in. The Cullens where by far the worse. Each of the couples stood holding each other, men and women weeping tearlessly. Alice staring off into space, her pain growing deeper with each passing vision, Jasper holding her tightly, as if afraid she might disappear too. Rose's sobs where muffled by Emits shirt, as he did is best to keep control of his own emotions. Esmee and Carlisle stood quietly in their own personal despair.

Edward and Bella sat on the dusty desert floor fifty yards away, leaning over the mound of dark brown fur that was Jacob. After hearing the news from Alice, Carlisle had been forced to sedate him to keep him from running after Renesmee. After two doses tranquilizers strong enough to take down an elephant, he fell motionless to the ground. But he did not sleep. Fate was far to cruel of a mistress to allow the comfort of sleep.

Bella lay on top of his huge body, unable to comfort him in her own despair. Edward was on his knees next to her, holding her tightly. Jakes wails where the loudest of all of them. His howls of agony echoed off the distant desert mountains. I'm sure some where their was a village unable to sleep from fear of the noise.

Amidst the wails and howls of grief, I could only hear one thing ringing in my ears.

_Its all your fault._

And it was. All my fault.

I had lead the Vulturie to the Cullen's, grown close to them, gained their trust, discovered their plans, helped and advised them, only to lead them to their downfall.

_Its all your fault._

Pain and grief ripped through the hearts of everyone in the clan, but only I was burdened with an even heavier emotion: Guilt.

Dassin did his best to comfort me, but it was no use. My silent heart had never felt so alive, and never before had I wished more for it to be dead. The dead cannot feel the pain that I felt.

Hours passed with no change. The moon rose high into the sky, and still the grief grew steadily stronger. How long could this continue?

Eventually Jake shifted back into his human body, but was to over whelmed by grief to be concerned by modesty. Bella remained by his side, and Edward by hers.

_Its all your fault._

My mind burned with the screams of the truth.

_ Its all my fault._

Suddenly Edward looked up, meeting my eyes. His eyes where black as flint, but I could see the depths of his grief, a never ending universe of pain. His face was beyond expression, and his body was ridged. His eyes bored deep into mine, and he opened his mouth to speak, his voice dripping with more emotion than I ever though possible.

"No its not."

It was more than I could handle. I turned and ran, desperate to escape the groans and sobs.

The desert flew past me in a blur, and soon I was in the mountains, the cries of the grieving disappearing behind me. Never had I run so fast, but never had I wanted more to be away from something.

Dassin was behind me, though he was barely able to keep up. I didn't want to talk with him, I didn't want to talk with any one. I just wanted to disappear and never be found; To die and never hurt any one never again.

"Jane! Jane stop!" Dassin's calls hit my ears clearly, but I ignored them completely and continued running. "Jane! Jane please!"

The dry mountains began dissenting, and soon I saw the lights of a town ahead of me. The last place I needed to be was near humans. My hesitation gave Dassin just enough time to leap from behind and tackle me. We tumbled together down the steep mountain side till Dassin dug his heals into the ground, holding onto me tightly with his steel arms. We skidded to a stop, and Dassin let me up, still holding onto my wrists.

"Let me go!" I cried, pulling away from him with all my might. But he was stronger than me, and my feeble pulls did very little to aid my escape.

"No, Jane! We cannot abandon them!" His voice was hard as steel, his eyes boring into mine. "They need us now more than ever!"

"No Dassin, the last thing they need is me!" I shouted back. "I can only do more damage!"

"It wasn't your fault Jane!" His green eyes grew softer as he spoke.

"Of course it was my fault! Its all my fault!"

"You couldn't have known Jane. You where only trying to help."

"My motive doesn't change the truth." My voice cracked, and I felt a sob rise up in my throat. It was a strange feeling. I hadn't cried since I was human. "None of this would have ever happened if I had never come!"

"If you had never come then the Voulturie would have come anyway, and the damage would have been even worse!" He reasoned.

"Worse?! How can you possibly imagine their pain being any worse? It would have been better that they all be killed then have to endure his!" At this he was silent. "Its all my fault Dassin, and theirs nothing you can do to change that." A new look came to his eyes, and his grip loosened.

"Fine, its your fault." I felt like I had been hit by a train. I knew he was right, but hearing it said aloud made it even more painful.

"I know." I turned to leave, but he caught my wrist again.

"Then go redeem your self," He said, looking me hard in the eyes.

"How?!" I asked in despair. Nothing I did could ever redeem me.

"Help them get her back."

"You know as well as I do that's impossible."

"Its more possible now than ever! Think about it Jane," He pulled me closer, forcing me to listen. "just yesterday we where all willing to fight to the death to take out the Volturie, why should that change now?"

"You know why! They wont fight when Renesmee is at risk."

"Remesmee is not a hostage Jane! You know Aro. She is his new favorite toy, his prize in his collection. He will kill off each and ever one of us before he lets he come to harm. Renesmee's not a hostage, she's motivation. If they find out that there is any chance at all that they could get her back, then they will fight."

"And if we lose?" I asked, pointing out the one flaw in his plan. " I can't have their lives on my shoulders."

"You said it your self, Jane, if you had never shown up they would all have been dead anyway. And you can see for your self, they have no interest in life with out Renesmee."

I thought about it for a moment, then realized he was right. This was their only chance!

"We had better hurry, the Volturie could be half way back to Italy by now." And with that, we turned and ran back towards the wails, cries, and grief, a new hope kindled in my stone cold heart.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Edwards POV:

We ran through the night, and all the next day, Alice's visions as our only guide. As far as she could tell, the Volturie where headed back to the US where they would meet their privet jet and fly back to Italy. As soon as they where in the air, they would be untouchable, and nothing short of a miracle could save Renesmee.

Renesmee. The though of her made me run even faster. _They will not keep her._

_ Edward! _Alice's voice called, _Their stopping. _Her vision painted it self in my mind. She was right; they had stopped. But why?

"What's going on?" Bella asked, still running full speed on my left flank. Alice and I where at the lead, the other Vampires following. The wolf packs where running on every side of the group, doing their best to keep a safe distance without losing speed and connection from Alice and I. Jakes tranquilizer had worn off, and his speed was now fueled by a burning anger and determination.

"They've stopped." I said, loud enough so that the wolves could here as well.

"Why?" Bella asked, echoing the thoughts of the others.

"I don't know." I answered. It didn't make any sense. Then the Alice focused in on specific people in her vision, stopping when she came to… _Alice? _No, not Alice, _Sacala._ Sacala had shifted into the form of Alice to channel her gifts. But that ment…

"They know where coming." Alice's voice confirmed my theory.

"But why did they stop?" It was Jasper asking this time.

"They aren't afraid of us Jasper. They think that we wont fight as long as Renesmee is with them," I answered, "And even if we do they want to settle this as far away from their home ground as possible. Especially when they have the upper ground…" At this nostrils faired in anger all around the group, and I clenched my fists into balls.

"Well then they are wrong if they think that we wont fight for her!" Emmitt bellowed.

"Edward, are you sure this is the safest option?" I glanced back to see Bella's face was filled with concern, doubt, contradicted with a desperate love for her daughter.

"Jane?" I asked pointedly.

"This will work." She said, her voice as hard as steel. _Take it from someone who has been a favorite of Aro's before. Hurting her will be the last resort. _She added, only for me to hear.

I knew here logic was right, Aro valued a treasure too much to risk the safety of his new toy, but I still couldn't shake the fear for my daughter's safety. _This has to work! _My own mind screamed.

I ran faster.

Jacobs POV:

_Edward, how close are we?! _I asked, as I ran faster than I ever had before along the forgotten valley floor. We had passed the Mexican border without trouble and now ran along the country side of southern California. My pack was keeping up impressively well, though I knew that if we kept this pace up much longer than they would be worn out when the fight came. Unlike the Vampires, we could grow tired, even if less often than humans.

"Not much farther. Their sent if growing stronger." Edward replied aloud. Others must have been wondering the same thing because they all began sniffing the air. I did the same, and saw that he was right, the stench in the air was growing stronger, though it was harder for me to tell when the air already smelt of rancid Vampire. I had grown accustom to the smell over the past sixty years, to a point when I hardly noticed it, but with the stress of the many new guests, the smell became more apparent to my sensitive nose.

_What is the area like? _I inquired, knowing Edward would have seen Alice's vision just as clearly as she herself had.

"Canyon." Edward answered, "Far enough away from a town that humans shouldn't be a problem, but only if we keep to the immediate area. Theirs a river and a waterfall, the weakest point for our side of attack. Wolves can't hold their breath for ever. And I'm sure they will use that to their advantage."

"Leave the water to me," Benjamin reassured. With his ability to controle the elements, I had no doubt that he could take care of the water issue. Just so long as he didn't get killed.

_Twins, I'm putting you in charge of protection Benjamin. _I broadcasted across the mental field, _The two of you should be able to handle it, but let us know if you need help._

_ I think we will all have our hands full Jake, _Leah pointed out. She had never been one for optimism, but I knew she was right.

_Well then lets just hope you wont need back up, _I reasoned. _As for the rest of you, I want you to pair your self with one of the Vamps on our side to team up with. It will give a unique battle advantage is the Volturie has to fight two to one. _One by one all the wolves claimed their new battle partner. Edward, listening in on the whole conversation, relayed the new plan to the Vampires. I was of course with Bella knowing that our goal would be parallel: Get Renesmee out. Once she was safe we would return to the others.

_Jake, _Amandas voice called, though I knew it was on only our own personal wave length, lacking the echo multiple voices caused.

_Yeah? _I replied.

_Were going to get her out. _Her voice held a promise, and I couldent help but look back at her as we ran.

_Thank you Amanda, for every thing. I really don't know what we would have done with out you and your sisters. _

_ Theirs no where else we would rather be. _She cut the connection, and I turned back to the path we ran along.

I would get her out. I had to. But I had nothing to lose, and as we ran towards my true love, and towards the final battle, Amanda's promise rang in my ears, but as hard as I tried, I could not suppress my answer: _But at what cost?_

Bella's POV:

The sun was rising as the canyon came into View.

For the first time, we stopped to get our bearings, looking upon our fate awaiting us. This was the last chance for any one to turn and run, away from the battle, and away from danger. I wouldn't hold it against a single one of them. They had all done so much for us, and I knew what we where asking of them could not be greater.

But no one moved. The only sounds to be heard was the heart beats of the wolves, and their steady breath, visible in the cool morning. No one turned. No one ran. All eyes where focused on what lie ahead.

The sun's rays broke the horizon, setting the Vampires aglow, a beacon of light warning the waiting enemy of our arrival, the rainbows of light falling off our marble skin.

I took a step towards Edward and took his hand into mine. He squeezed it hard, and I felt Alice come up and take my other hand. Following suit, Carlisle, Esmee, Rose, and the others all took the hands of the ones they loved most, creating a chain of diamond light. Jacob walked to my side, rubbing his great head on my arm.

No one made a sound, but in the silent dawn the good buys echoed louder than screams in the small valley. This was it, the day when all scores would finally be settled.

Seizing my last chance, I let don the protection of my shield, letting Edward in for one brief moment. It was just long enough to say what I needed too, to relay the words I had said thousands of times before, and meant every single time more than the last.

_I love you. _

He looked me in the eyes, his glorious eyes never ending. "Together."

It was all that needed said. The rest didn't matter, so long as our fate was faced together.

"For Renesmee." Alice said, her clear voice reaching every one on the hill side. Jake howled, the wolves growling and howling in harmony, and in one united instant, our hands dropped.

We charged.


	23. Chapter 23

Here you go: Chptr. 23! For those of you who are easily offended by bad grammar, you may want to find a different story to read. I barley have enough time to write this, much less edit. But if you're the kind of person that can look beyond the misspelled words and enjoy the story, then enjoy! Please write reviews!

Chapter 23:

Renesmee's POV:

My stomach dropped and my heart leapt all in the same moment. Their they where, on the horizon. My family, running towards me, towards danger.

"What should we do with her Master?" I didn't know the name of the Vampire holding my arm, but I knew that he was the strongest of the group. Trying to escape would be pointless. I would have to wait till the precise moment.

"Nothing. She's one of us now. Just make sure that she is… Protected." Aro's voice was dripping with a sweetness, but their was something else that I had never heard… but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Around me the Volturie formed a protective shield, blocking my view of my approaching saviors. Every vampire was tense, ready for the coming battle. The air was electric with the focus of the soldiers. I knew that every one of them must have been using their gifts to their fullest capability.

I looked towards the coming line, and saw that my parents where looking straight at me. Their eyes where full of determination, anger, and love. Mine where full of fear. Jake was running right at me too, and in his eyes was the same determination, anger, and love. Their was not stopping them now. The unavoidable had come.

Then it started. In a blur the guard and the covens collided in a crash booking off the canyon walls, shaking rocks lose tumbling to the ground. I tried to keep my eyes on where Jake was, at the same time watching my parents, but they all moved so fast that I couldn't possibly tell what was happening. Chaos broke out, and I could do nothing but watch.

Benjamin sent rocks flying, Tanya shocked every one she could reach, Emit had someone in a head lock, growls and snarls, from wolves and Vampires alike, echoed all around. Through the blur, I couldn't tell who was fighting who, but it seemed like the wolves had each paired up with a vampire. I did my best to match faces, but they all began spreading out making it impossible.

The hand on my arm grew tighter. I looked at my guards face and saw that it was tight, his eyes darting rapidly, following something… or some one. I followed his gaze and saw that he was keeping tabs on Sacala. _He and Sacala… _I thought to my self. Then an idea hit me.

I did my best to form a vision in my head, as clear as possible as to fool even a vampire. _He wants to be fighting, but instead he was put on baby-sitting duty. But if Sacala is in danger I don't suppose any thing will keep him here…_

His had was on my arm… my bear skin. Would it be enough to channel my thoughts to his? I formed the image in my mind, focused despite the surrounding distractions. At first nothing happened, and I tried even harder, then, he stiffened, his body tensing, and I knew it was working.

I closed my eyes, painting the picture in his mind… I couldn't afford to let it cross his mind that what he was seeing wasn't reality. I envisioned Sacala, in her personal form, being attacked violently by a wolf. I only needed one second…

The vampire leaped forward about a hundred feet, only to realize that Sacala was in fact, on the complete other side of the canyon, doing just fine for herself. He blinked dazed and confused, and turned back towards me, but I was already gone.

I ran as fast as I could deeper into the canyon, away from the fighting and away from my captors. I wanted more than anything to run back to my friends, to my family, but I knew that my presence would only cause them more harm.

I was near the end of the canyon when I heard someone behind me. I turned to see the same vampire who I tricked close on my trail, his face contorted in anger and disbelief that I had managed to escape his clutches.

I ran faster, but I knew it was not use. Fast as I was, I couldn't out run him for long.

The Canyon end was coming into sight, a huge waterfall cascading from the top of its great barrier, into a white frothy pool at the bottom. _Just a little bit further… _

Fifty yards away. Forty. Thirty. I leapt, reaching for the stone wall, when two stone cold hands clasped around my legs, pulling me down, sending both of us tumbling down into the ice cold water.

The water pounded down on us, pushing us deeper and deeper into the water. I fought his grip with all my might, but it did little. It didn't take long before my lungs began to burn, but I continued to fight him. The water roared around me like a great beast, eating me whole. For one brief second I imagined that this must be what it is like to be in washing machine. I couldn't tell which way was up, where I going, or how to get out. It was getting darker and my head was spinning… I began to black out when…

_Whoosh! _

Suddenly I was thrust out of the water, landing on dry land. I began coughing up water, gasping for air. When finally I had caught my breath, I began to see again. I wasn't on dry land. The ground was muddy and mossy, pond stones covering the ground all around me. But that wasn't the strangest part. The roar of the water had completely disappeared, but more than that… so had the water! Dazed and confused, I looked around frantically, and my eyes landed on the strangest sight I had ever seen. Above me, hovering fifty feet above the ground was a enormous sphere of water! And stranger still, the vampire who had kept me captive, was trapped inside it.

I blinked. _What the…?_

"Renesmee run!" I tore my eyes off of the floating orb to see Benjamin. It all clicked into place when I say him standing their, arms out towards the sphere, a strained look on his face. "I can't hold him much longer! Go!"

I did. I turned and ran, leaping out of the canyon as fast as I could. As I ran, I could hear the sound of water crashing down onto the ground, and the waterfall moving again, and the sound of ice-cold stone being ripped part. In the distance, I heard a wolf howl.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Bella's POV:

Our forces where too evenly matched. Both sides fought their hardest, and neither side could gain the advantage, we just all kept on fighting. No one had died yet on either side, but I knew that if some thing didn't change, then the wolves would start wearing down, weakening our defense. Something had to change.

Renesmee had managed to elude her guard, but only long enough to get the slightest head start. I wanted to chase after her, to protect her, but I couldn't be spared from the fight. They needed me here… but someone else could go.

"Benjamin!" I called, making eye contact for only a brief moment. He was busy sending strong gusts of wind and huge boulders towards the Volturie. My eyes darted to the direction that Renesmee ran, and back to him again. He got the picture, nodding his recognition, and darted towards the canyon end, soon passing the curve and leaving my line of sight. I breathed a sigh of relief.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Candice push Rebi away and turn to chase after Benjamin. Jake saw it too, and we both hurled our selves at her. Jake was unable to breach her force field, stuck a good ten feet away from her, but I ran through it like it was nothing more than air. But she expected this, and dogged my first swing. Then the fight began, both of us dogging and swinging in high speed, trying to find our mark. I wasn't getting any where and I knew it. She was to well trained, and I would have to do something very unexpected if I wanted to win.

A crazy idea fell into my head. If she was in my shield, I was the only person she could repel. I couldn't turn to look at Jake, but I knew he would catch on quickly. Grasping the folds of my shield, I thru it over Candice, letting her in. Instantly she pushed me away, but I stretched my shield long enough to give Jake a chance. He took it, lunging, landing on top of her in an instant. She screamed, and tried to fight, but it was to late. The sound of stone being torn into filled the air, and for one moment, every thing was silent. The fighting stopped, and every one turned to see who had been the first to fall.

Panic filled the eyes of my family, but it was soon quenched with relief when they saw Jake and I where unharmed. In the brief moment of stillness, I looked at the Vampires and Wolves that filled the canyon, and noticed that Aro was missing. Where had he gone?

In the distance, the sound of tearing rock rang off the canyon walls again, in the direction of Benjamin and the vampire that held Renesmee. Another down, through weather it was Ben or the volturie vampire, I couldn't know.

As the second of silence came to an end, the fighting began again. Their was no time to morn the loss of either side. This was war.


End file.
